Ray the vampire
by rayray45
Summary: During on of the coldest and most stormy nights in the land of ooo a young Vampire was found by a kind rainicorn but does the vampire has secrets even he does not know about himself? takes place in the past then future
1. Prologue

Well this is my first fanfic ever!so...plz review nicley and flames will not be tolerated! lol

It was a cold and stormy night in the land of OOO...the Rainicorns were sound asleep since the sun was down and they didnt show any color at night,Then as Rainicorn awoke to the faint sounds of crying,As if a baby had just woken up from its sleep,The rainicorn went to look for the disturbance and found a pale skinned boy with hair that reached his shoulders,as the Rainicorn was Examing the boy he notice the 2 small but visible bite marks to his neck and realizing it was a vampire.'Young child what are you doing here?'asked the Rainicorn,The boy looked up through the tear-soaked bangs in his face and said'I dont know...'

"Well...dont you have a family?" The Rainicorn asked and the boy replied again this time with his voice breaking"I dont know...".The Rainicorn tried as hard as he could to get information about the young vamp but all he got out of him was a simple i dont rainicorn came to the conclusion that the boy didnt know anything he wasnt even sure he knew he was a vampire!

So the Rainicorn finally gave up and asked the boy"so...do you have a name?",The boy raised his eyes up at the Rainicorn and gave him a response "y-yeah...my names...Ray...".The Rainicorn couldnt leave the poor child in the rain especially knowing how hectic and dangerous the land of OOO is during the nightime."Ok then Ray well hop on my back and ill take you to somewhere safe."Ray obidiently did as the Rainicorn said and jumped on to its pale back.

The rainicorn knew he Couldnt keep the vampire with his family because of obvious reasons so he went to The next best candy Kingdom.

Well that was my first chapter ever plz tell me if i need im proving and junk THANKS! ^W^


	2. Chapter one:Hybrid Rainbow

Chapter one:Hybrid rainbow

IT was rainicorn covered Ray with a blanket knowing that sunlightis a inst-kill to vampires.'Ray...time to get 're here."Ray got off the Rainicorn and looked in Astonishment at ,pastries,even cups and bowls of juice were walking around! Even the Buildings were made of mouth began to water and out of nowhere his night black hair suddenly changed color! His hair changed to a vibrant orange.'Yummy! Mine!" with that outburst Ray was about to prey on a lone cupcake until The Rainicorn graspeds Rays blanket and prevent and unwanted commotion."Ray you cant do that! these are people and i know they look good but behave!". Ray looked at the ground in disappoint and looked at the Rainicorn with sad eyes."I'm sorry...".As soon as Ray said that his hair changed color again!this time to solid Blue!

The Rainicorn stoped and asked him" Ray...why does your hair keep changing color like that?" "I dont know...everytime i feel something...it changes color."

Rainicorn was baffeled at this fact! He saw vampires before but never with color changing Cupcake ran annd pushed Ray onto the ground and said" WHAT THE STUFF MAN? YOU'D BETTER KEEP THAT THING ON A LEASH!" Ray looked in confusion at the cupcake and then he humbly got to his feet and apologized to the Rainicorn was puzzled by Rays strange and unique an hour of touring around the candy Kingdom The rainicorn and Ray finally reached the castle.

"Now Ray try not to eat anyone ok?" the Rainicorn looked at Ray with rather serious eyes. "W-welll ill try to behave... although i didnt get anything to eat though..." Rays hair changed color again but this time not to one solid color but more of a mix of blue and purple."Hungry huh? dont worry the candy castle is filled with many delicious things. come on." Ray rushed in ahead of the Rainicorn began running around like a kid in a candy...kingdom in this case.

While in his blistful ignorance Ray bumped into a young girl,Who looked to around 12 or 13 like he was. 'Oh man, im sorry! please dont tell mr. Rainicorn on me he'll-" Ray slowly got a look at the girl he bumped had a pleasant smile,wore a dress worthy of royalty,hair that looked gooey and pink and well..he whole outfit was pink! Ray blushed and was at a lost for words as his hair went from the blue and purple mixture into a solid pink.

"I-uh... I'm R-R-RAY..." Trying to make up for being so clumsy he helped up the girl and brushed the dust off of her clothes." Sorry, I didnt see were I was Going and..." "Its ok." replied the young pink girl."Since You told me your name i guess its only fair you know mine. I'm the Princess of this kingdom but you can call me Princess bubblegum." To Be Continued

Well that was my fiirst chapter tell how it was and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2:My friend the test subject

Chapter 2: my friend the test subject

"Ray! you cant just-P-Princess bubblegum! please forgive him hes-",The Rainicorns plee for forgiveness was hushed by the pink princess."Its ok, I know Ray didnt mean to push me on , Ray, Rainicorn what is it that you have come to the candy kingdom for?" "well Princess... i was hoping you can offer my new friend Ray a place to stay because...like you hes just a boy." PB studied Ray and noticed his colored hair and pale blue skin."Hmm... I dont know...hes a vampire,also I dont want the candy people exploding because he scared them." Ray walked up to the princess and asked the princess a question she would find unbelievable,"Um..Princess Bubblegum whats a vampire?"

Princess Bubblegums jaw dropped the instant he asked that somewhat stupid question."Y-you dont know your a vampire? But you have the pale skin, and fangs! sunlight burns you doesnt' it?" Ray seems alittle creeped out and afraid from the princess's interrogation of him,he looked away from the princess with a confused look and a hand in the back of his head."W-well no...Ive been able to go out into the sunlight before." Princess bubblegum,Rainicorn,and the subjects of the candy kingdom looked at Ray as if he was a alien that crash-landed into the became uncomfortable with all the stares pointing on him,his hair changed to a cowardece yellow and finally replied"What the stuff are you all lookin at?" Princess Bubblegum took Rainicorn and her subjects out of the room and left Ray in the castle hall to speak about his living arrangments.A estimate of 5 minutes had passed and Princess Bubblegum burst through the doors with her lab gear on."Ray I have the greatest of news! from now on the candy kingdom is your new home!" Ray yelled a energetic wahoo and jumped around while his hair moved to a bright orange color."Thats awesome! I have a home now!" Princess Bubblegum held on to Rays shoulders and looked him in the eyes"But now with your permission I would like to study you and your behaviors...because you are very intresting Ray,I mean your problably the only vampire who can go anywhere with procteting themselves from the sun!" Ray blushed at how close Princess bubblegums face was to his own." S-sure... I dont see Why not."

Bubblegum glee and jumped around Ray like a little schoolgirl."Oh this is so great,I find out everything about you and your abilities ill be the most Respected princess in all of OOO! That will show that snobby !' Ray slowly moved away from the Pink Girl and decided that it was a good time to take in the enviorment since it was now his realized that he had'nt had anything to eat since he got to the kingdom so he decided to go look for some candy.

Ray stumbled upon the market section of the candy kingdom and saw an assortment of candies on the free sample tables. Ray looked and looked until he stumbled upon somthing unbelieveable,a infinite color jawbreaker."ah a vampire in the middle of the day? now ive seen was a old merchant who was selling the must have venture across all of ooo during her lifetime.

"Hey um miss...uh how much are these?" "Why they're free my friend. here take the whole pack." The merchant smiled and gave Ray about 20 to 30 jawbreakers!

" Wow miss thats totally wizard of you thanks!"Ray ran off back to the castle with the bag of candies in his hands smiling.

well thats chapter 2 if i ned improving or you want to see your charecter in my story just tell and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Ice king stole my Princess!

A few months pass by, Ray was no longer an outsider to the people of the candy kingdom,In fact he was quite the celebrity among the women due to his long color changing has also made some friends along the way as well,Princess Bubblegum Had become one of Rays best friends,He learned alot from her due to her vast amount of knowledge,Also Rainicorn was also part of Rays group of friends too but mainly to keep Ray out of trobule and put him in the right direction,much like a father figure.

Ray had found his very own home and for the first time in his lonely life Ray had friends,people that cared about him and he felt as if the angels have blessed him. Life seemed perfect but like all good things it did'nt last forever, It all started one day when the clouds covered the sky..and a flurry of snow came raining down.

During the time Princess Bubblegum was doing her daily examinations of Ray when she noticed snowflakes breezing by the windows."hm? Snow at this time of year is rather rare..." Ray's hair changed to a neon green and curious about what the Princess is talking about he goes to the window and puts his face to window and looks around."eww...bird poo raining down from the sky."The Princess giggled at Rays oblivious face."No Silly,This is what we call snow. It comes from the sky whenever it gets cold in the land but during this time of year im not to sure-"SLAM! Before the Princess colud even finish her sentence Rays curiosity got the better of him as he rushed out through the castle doors and and started to play around in the snow.

"Holy smoof this is awesome it feels like water when i try to hold it!","Thats because it is water poo brain." It was PB who dressed up in her snow gear."Ray its not right to go out into the snow in your normal clothes you'll catche a cold."Ray got up and brushed off the snow on his face."Oh sorry PB, its just this is my First time seeing snow ever!" Then as Ray was walking toward the princess a shadowy figure came crashing down and land right infront of the 2 friends!"And it will be the last snowfall you'll ever see! muhahaha!" Princess looked in fear as a old blue man with a ruby encrusted crown came out of the snow."Ice king! I knew this sudden snow fall wasn't a coincidence!" Ice king laughed maically as he grabbed the princess and jumped into the air."Yes, of course it wasnt coincidental!Now i will take you to ice kingdom to marry me!"Ray looked up at the Ice king with anger as his blood started to boil his hair changed to a fiery red."I dont know what marrige means but I know you wont be taking the Princess anywhere HIYA!""ZAP!" just as Ray was about to deliver a jump kick of epic porportions his body was zaped frozed all except the head."oh man nice cheater move Ice nerd!" Ice king scoffed at the frozen vampire and began to fly off to the ice kingdom." Enjoy being a popsicle! muahaha!" "RAY!" The princess screamed his name as she and the Ice king flew off into the clouds and Ray just looked down at himself in disgust feeling that he couldnt do anything to help a person that helped him,as he was think Rays hair changed to a depressing midnight blue.

As the clouds dispered the snow stoped falling,and the sun came out once was flying by the candy kingdom and he decided to pay a visit to the princess and Ray. Rainicorn landed infron of the castle grounds only to discover a frozen and depressed Ray."Oh no Ray!" Rainicorn took only a few minutes to pick Ray out of the ice with his horn."What happened here? Wheres the princess?" Ray looked away and replied with a sad look"The Ice king got her...Now shes gonna be captured and get married..."All of the candy kingdom surrounded Ray and Rainicorn suggesting what to do about the situation. Ray looked around at all of the candy citizens who had become like family too him,realizing it was his fault that that Princess was captured he Decided to what he thought was right."Citizens of the candy kingdom I know I should Have protected the princess But dont worry!I will venture into the Ice kingdom with my trusty friend Rainicorn, and I promise you that i will bring the princess back!" Ray ran off into the castle and began packing for the bursted into the room and bonked Ray on the head."Dude! what the stuff was that about?Y ou dont even Know where the frickin Ice kingdom is!" Ray looked at his distressted friend while rubbing his head and smiling."well thats what i have you for." Rainicorn looked confused at Rays statment."Look Rainy,you been living in the land of ooo your whole life! so you must know where it is right?" Rainicorn shook his head at Ray."Yes Ray ido know where the ice kingdom even when we get theere how will you go about saving the Princess?" Ray smirked and took out a jawbreaker he bought a few months form before. "This my friend,is the answer to my fight with the ice king." Rainicorn looked at Ray with stressed out eyes and hit him on the head again."Candy? your going to stop the Ice king with candy?" Ray grabbed Rainicorn's horn and tried to calm him down as he grabbed his stuff and jumped on Rainicorns back*"Just trust me ok?When the time comes you'll see what i mean. Rainicorn walked out the castle doors and saw that all of the candy kingdom had come to give their best wishes to the traveling duo.

Ray waved as he left his home for the first time in his life to venture to the Ice began to run and flew into the air."Dont' worry PB im coming!"

To be continued

WELL thats chapter 4 now plz review and no flames plz!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(correction sorry) Its Hard To Forget You

It was soon to be Nightfall in the land of ooo, Ray and Rainicorn aka 'Rainy" as Ray calls him had set out on a voyage to Save Princess Bubblegum from the Evil icy clutches of the Ice decided to make a camp for the night and strategize their plan to retrieve the princess from the Ice had set up camp and lit a had been worn out from flying all day so he curled up in a fetal position and was getting ready for a goods night had been yammering on about his plan to get the princess back."I'll bust in there and be all cool like "your toast Ice Nerd!" and I'll be like WATA! and he'll be all like 'ow my jaw!" Rainy put his hand over the noisy vampires word-hole."Ray i want to save the princess and beat the muck out of the ice king as much as you do,but lets just rest up in the morning and then go to the ice kingdom ok?" Ray stopped talking as his companion recommended and decided it was best to save energy for the morning.A few hours later Rainy had fallen asleep,but Ray couldn't sleep,in fact his mind was just fixated on Princess thought of the irreplaceable times he had with his royal he was thinking of his memories with her Rays hair color changed to a nostalgic remembered when Princess Bubblegum had invited him to go to the annual princess tea was still timid and so afraid he'd jump at the site of his own it was a royal occasion the Princess had her servants gussy up Ray to make him look presentable to her had his hair put in a ponytail,gotten dressed in a black tuxedo why he was a teenage heartthrob-no pun intended.

On their way to the Party Ray looked as if he was going to pass out, back then he wasnt that much of a people Princess showed concern for her friends estranged status."Ray stop looking so a party! you meet new friends and have lots of fun.""W-well its my first time to one and...well I-I'm just..afraid."Princess Bubblegum had just giggled and patted Ray on his blue hair."You poo have nothing to be afraid of.I'll be there with you,besides all the Princess's are very pleasant to be around."Ray put up a tenet smile with a hair color change of had arrived at the agricultural part of had stepped out of the chariot looking at the vast area of then noticed 2 girls or what he thought were girls coming his and the Princess's way. Like a frighted infant Ray hid behind looked at the two figures that were was a purple blob and a girl who looked like she worked out-ALOT."oh Ray these are 2 of the princesses i was telling you is lumpy space princess or LSP and Muscle this is the vampire i was telling you my friend Ray."Ray slowly came from behind his friends behind and presented himself."H-hi its very nice to meet you girls." Lsp went up to and looked at him as if she was looking into his soul which made him quite uncomfortable and made his hair change to purple. LSP looked at Rays expression and just smiled."Wow PB I know You told me he was nice but you've been keeping this hottie all to yourself huh?"Muscle Princess seemed a bit smitten with Ray herself."I agree, He's like a puppy, he's even taking my attention away from my muscles!' Ray had then puckered his lips and made a cute confused look."uh...thanks?" Princess Bubblegum had gotten In-front of Ray to talk to her friends."Now now ladies he just got can ask Ray all the questions you want when we get inside ok?" The two girls just nodded and winked at the timid vampire and ran off into the castle."Thanks friends seem nice." "What did I tell you?Nothing to be worried about." Ray and the Princess had went into the had just seen Princesses as far as his eyes could see. It seemed as if time just stopped when they went in,all the Princesses had their attention not on Princess Bubblegum but a swarm of ants to something sugary the princesses surrounded the vampire and began interviewing him. A wiener dog with a dog came up to him and introduced herself."Hello there im Hot dog Princess."

"Oh-uh..Im Ray nice to meet you."Ray was becoming more and more comfortable with large population of people around him. Ray was meeting and greeting all the Princesses until one certain Princess PB was not very fond of showed up. Like Ray she had a ponytail but she had green skin,brunette hair and clothes a doctor would have worn.

'Oh you must be Ray,nice to meet you. Im doctor You really are sign of heartbeat,blue lifeless skin,and the iconic feature of a vampire the fangs! Ray can you tell me something?"Ray felt like he was assaulted by a teacher monster with Doctor Princess's analysis of his appearance but he let the awkwardness subside."sure what is it?" " Princess Bubblegum studied you for awhile now and we have yet to answer 3 questions 1 why your hair changes color,2 why you can withstand the sun and 3 how come you haven't flied you know any of the answers?" Ray was somewhat disturbed by the Doctor Princess's interrogation for he didn't even know the answers himself."well I-I'm sorry but i don't know why...I can hardly remember anything from before I came to OOO." The young Doctor sighed and frowned at the Vampires answer."Oh don't worry I'm sorry for going on with my questions.,but if you ever want help finding the answers just tell me."T he doctor Princess wrote down her number on a sheet of paper with a heart around the number and gave it to the other Princess just started to gossip about Ray and the doctor and when Bubblegum saw this it seem as if she was going to blow into a bubble herself and burst."W-well thank you very much..um Doctor Princess." To escape the awkwardness that loomed in the room Ray had gotten a sit and a cup of punch trying to act casual and enjoy Bubblegum had taken a seat beside Ray looking very steamed at her friend."Ray what the cabbage! You can't just be someone else friend/test subject thats like..like...cheating! why would be You her subject?...I'm your friend,I teach you a lot of stuff,I'm always nice so..why?"Ray's causal appearance turned into a sulky and bitter persona with the hair color change of blue."PB..its not like I was..going to be her subject anyway...I mean your like my friend...my best friend before Rainy anyway.. I'm mean its not like I would replace You cause...cause...I don't know you mean a lot to me.." After Ray uttered the speech he began to blush and hide his face although his pink hair would make everyone know his mood anyway. Princess Bubblegum was happy that Ray said that to her,although she did kind of lashed out at him for doing what she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him out of nowhere."Aww..you big softie,I'm the one who should say im not like you were doing anything wrong...but if you talk to Doctor Princess one more time!"Ray just smiled and began to laugh"don't worry you have my word"T he princess had joined her friend in one joyful laugh.T he memories Ray had with her had just hit him like a brick to the the time he stopped thinking Ray's face was covered in dried up tears,He hadn't cried this much since the that day Rainy found him.

Ray saw that it was still nightfall but he just couldn't wait packed up his stuff and decided to go on foot to the Ice kingdom,H e decided to go alone since Rainy would have protested the idea of going so decided to let his companion rest while he decided to get a head a few hours of covering ground Ray was too tired to even eyelids became heavy,He was just about to make the ground his bed until he Noticed it was snowing,Then Ray knew where he was He was in the lair of the Ice king,The Ice kingdom.

Well that's probably the longest chapter i ever written. Plz review and no flames plz ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5: Discovering who I am

"finally...I'm here...d-don't worry Princess Bubblegum..I'll be...there..in..a..sec..ond." from the fatigue of walking all the way to the Ice kingdom and with no sleep either Ray collapsed in the blistering seemed like it all of his efforts were for nothing as this would be his cold grave. All seemed lost until a hooded figure was passing by and took the tired vampire boy in her arms and carried him away."Don't worry. I will protect you,look after you,always."

Ray woke in a unfamiliar shirt was off, he had a warm towel put on his realized someone had saved his life! He got out of bed then staggered to the ground realizing it wasn't that long since he was saved. Ray loked around and noticed the place was rather.. curtains cast the sun away, there were stacks of dirty pots and pans in the sink,and the room looked very decrypted as if a disaster hit this place,also there was a stray cat running around."woah.. where am I?" Ray walked around looking and then he heard the door open."Oh good your finally awake." It was the same hooded figure that saved his life."Alright who are you? Don't think these injuries will stop me from Kickin your poo butt!" "Woah woah easy!That how you thank someone for saving you?And You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"She took off her hood and was indeed a girl but not just a girl-a had pale blue skin, two bitemarks in her neck,sharpened fangs and colorful long hair Just like Ray! He was taken by shock at her appearance and was at a lost for words."I've been waiting for this day Ray.""H-how doyou know my name? how do you know me? whats going on here?" The vamp girl took a seat and just smiled at Ray."Well...this maybe will be a shock to you. I'm Mika,your sister." Ray looked as if he had to take a advanced algebra was confused and hair changed to lavender.

"My s-sister? H-How? I-I mean you weren't there when Rainicorn found me and-""We got you remember?" Ray looked away in grief."No...I don't even remember who I was before they found me...-Wait! You must know everything about me!Why Am I a Vampire?, Why cant I fly?, Why does My Hair change color, Please tell me! Mika just sighed and shook her head at her curious brother." I cant tell you the answer to those questions,All I know is that we were sent from the Nighto-Sphere for a reason...But i don't care about that...I'm just so happy your still Just ran to Ray and gave him a spine-breaking hug that seemed endless."W-well don't you at least know why I can withstand the sun?""Well I don't know the answers to those questions..We are just 997 year old siblings and..." Ray jumped back startled by what she just said."Woah WHAT? 997? I-IM JUST 13!" "Ray you just look are different from other creatures when it comes to age." Ray just sat on the floor trying to process all the information that was burned into his brain. "S-so Who was I in those 996 years?" Mika sat next to her Brother and put his hand on his head."Its a long story Ray,sorry I can't offer you a snack while I tell the story."

"The land of OOO wasn't always here ya know? It was created after the end." Ray looked at his sister in confusion with a color changed to purple."The end?" "Yes Dear brother,Back then we were happily with our family and pet cat End didn't happen for no reason,Humans brought about the end with Wars, Pollution,Violence...I guess the world decided that we Took advantage of its all the people would be at war,Guns were blazing,swords clanged,bombs went off...Its was hell on and Father died Trying to protect us from those was just You,Me and Luna soon enter the Fray as well Their deadly toxins and chemicals caused people to mutate and evolve into Horrible Monsters! Cults had the last laugh in the end as they summoned Mostorasites of their ,werewolves,vampires You name it! It wasnt long before the Vampires Got to us and bit Me you and took Us into Their forces and started our immortal battled The other Factions for almost a millennium until we decided on a other Factions stayed here in OOO but we Vampires Stayed in the Vampires Grew anxious Decided to send a few of us to OOO for a reason..but I don't Remember what..You and I were sent as Duo But we Got sent through separate wormholes..Somehow you lost your memory and well...Here we are now."

Ray was just dumbfounded...He didn't find out the answers to his questions but He found out everything to who he was before."W-wow...This is a lot to process...Mika I'm sorry for leaving you alone.." Mika smiled with a year rolling down her face."Ray its 're together again..I got what I hold Precious to Me again."Then It hit Ray like a punch to the face."Precious...OH MY GOD Princess Bubblegum!She still in the Ice Kingdom!I have to save her!" "Who's Princess Bubblegum? Is she your kiss buddy?" Ray blushed as his hair turned pink."Shut up! Come on Mika Lets save her together!" Mika just shrugged and smiled."I'll Always help you brother besides I want to see your squeeze." "I-ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Ray and Mika storm out the house and rushed towards the Ice a couple of Hours they Arrived at the Ice kings looked in the window and saw That Rainicorn was frozen!-except his must have gone looking for Ray when he stormed off."Sorry Rainy...*gasps*Princess Bubblegum!" The Princess was in a Brides outfit with a White veil over her Ray and Mika saw the Princess's Captor The Ice Replace His blue gown with a Black one and a white bow were at a altar the Ice king created with Other Princesses as Maidens of honor."He has other Princesses too?that-that-POO BRAIN!" Mika covered Rays mouth."Ray be quiet we may be discovered."Ray didn't want to see It but the Ice king was forcing PB to marry him!The Preacher(who was held by his will of course) was about make it official."Ice king do you take Princess Bubblegum as Your wife?" "Of course I do now hurry up Before I make you into Ice cubes!Mika was watching."Wow the Brides maids look beautiful...right Ray?...Ray...Oh no."*Ray rushed into the Ice kings lair aching to give him a beatdown!The Princess was about to give her decision."W-well...I.." "OBJECTION!" Ray and Mika bursted into the scene! "Mika go Pick out Rainy for me! I'll deal with the Ice king!" Ray ran to the Ice King and spin Kicked him to the floor."Gah! How dare You Crash my wedding Y-You Wedding Crasher!" Ray grabbed Ice king by the beard and forcefully shook him."Sorry but your NOT and I repeat NOT gonna Marry Princess Bubblegum! If anyone Its gonna be me!" Realizing what He said Ray dropped Ice king and blushed like crazy with a hair color change of pink then covered his in the room was shocked at what he said,especially Princess Bubblegum."U-uh n-nevermind what I just said ok? heh-heh..." Ice king charged a Immense force in his palm and came charging at Ray!"Ray Look out Behind You!" Princess Bubblegum's Cries were in vain,Ice king got Ray with a crushing blow to the gut,sending him spiraling across the room and sent out the window. Mika just looked in horror as her Brother was just seemingly sent to his doom"Brother...NOO! GRR...ICE KING!" She tried Charging the Ice king But was Frozen up to her Head."Now that there out out of the way lets continue with the wedding ok?Now wheres my best man?Gunther? where are you?"Princess Bubblegum,The Other Princesses,Mika and Rainy were crying over what just happen their friend."Oh man what all the crying for?This is a Wedding not a funeral!" Princess Bubblegum smack Ice King across the face."Like I would ever Marry You you Big nerd!" Lumpy Space Princess was mourning also."Yeah like Totally How could You Kill A major Hottie Like Him?" Ice King just Laughed Manically at the groups feeble mourning."Well it doesnt Matter Twilight Boy is Dead so There muhah-" "Not so fast there Ice Nerd." Everyone even Ice king looked at the window In shock.

A figure with his robed hoodie shadowed the moon with his Pale blue skin,two fangs,bite marks and Fiery Red long Hair, It was Ray and he was Flying for the first time!"B-B-B-But how? that attack should have sent you into your icy grave!" Ray flew to Ice king and gave him the uppercut of a lifetime,Knocking him out for the count."Not today Ice Breath." Rainy picked Mika out of the Ice and she Ran and hugged her brother,so did Princess Bubblegum and the other was just a huge dogpile for afterward Ray and Rainy flew the Princesses back to their Kingdoms,Ray personally brought Princess Bubblegum and Mika back to the Candy set up a huge room fit for a Princess but she was a Princess in Rays eyes."Here you are Sis." "Oh this is perfect. come on Luna..oh right and Ray.." Mika ran up to her brother and hugged him"Thanks for not dying." "heh, No problem." Both of their hair changed to a pleasant yellow. Ray was walking down the castle corridors to retire to his room when he noticed Princess Bubblegum was infront of his door. He began to blush as got closer to her."uh...Hi Princess uh...whats goin on?" "Well..I just wanted to say thank you for saving going to be a feast tomorrow thrown in your honor,and uh...I want to run more test if youd let me." Ray gave a pleasant smile to his friend."Ok sure Princess good night." Ray was just about to go inside until the Princess griped his hand."W-wait.I just have to tell you 've changed Ray..changed from that timid little boy That bumped into just a few months ago into a brave hero...and..and If the Ice King captures me again..If anyone were to come to my resue..I'd be happy if it was you..so..." The princess took Rays face into her hands and planted one on him right on the was taken by shock at her actions it almost felt like his heart was gonna start that The princess ran off to her quarters and Ray just walked into his room,layed on his bed and noticed a familiar face was already in his was his pet Luna the cat,she must have sneaked out of Mika's sight and followed Ray."Fine you can only tonight!...good night luna." Luna curled up next to Ray. Ray just drifted into slumber smiling,slowly closing his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:To Protect You is my Purpose?

4 years have passed.

Ray had grown into a fine young thought he was the age 1001 He had the apperance of 17 year had become known for his heroic deeds across have heard of him,He was even offered positions of royal guard from princesses,Respectfully he turned thm all will always help people in need it's just the fact that he could'nt part with the candy kingdom,His had mastered flying from Rainy and his sister,his hair has grown to reach his back and He has his daily examinations by Princess those 4 years life was quiet and peaceful,But like all good things it had to end sometime. The new of Ray had reached the ears of a certain vampire was at the gates of the Candy kingdom wanting to meet her fellow Vampire.

It was nightime,Ray's favorite time of the always liked to sneak out of the castle and flys above the town district looking at how live the nightlife is."I've been here for 4 years and this site always amazes Me.I-" "Hey where have you been?" Ray didnt recognize that voice from anywhere,so he turned around to look at who it had come in contact with another vampire yet again,She was wearing jeans with slight rips in the shin and leg areas,a red and white striped shirt and her long hair was put into a ponytail."Woah-uh h-hey there I-Im Ray-" Yeah whatever,I already know who you were supposed to be with me 4 years happened?" Ray just got up and backed away from the steamed queen with a hair color change of blue."Woah lady sorry but Your jackin up the wrong are you anyway?"She just smirked and then bursted out laughing."Even though you were sent from the night-o-Sphere you have no idea who i am?Iam ruler of the vampires!,Marceline the Rockin Vampire queen!"Rays lips puckered and he gave the Queen a confused look."Nope doesnt ring a bell." Marceline looked at Ray and took out her axe guitar."Oh yeah maybe this will."WAM! Marecline knocked him out cold witth the base of her feel a dozen feet to the dragged him by the hair into the dark night.

When Ray awoke he was in a dark looked around his setting and noticed it was kind of setting was a bit depressing due to the dead planets and shading of the whole slowly staggered up to stand and rubbed his head."Ow...what happened...where the bunk am I-Ow!" just as he was talking Ray was hit in the head again by a turned around to find none other but his kidnapper,Marceline."Hey clown hair your finally awake." Ray turned angry with a hair color change of red."Hey dont make fun of me! Thats not nice!" Marceline just scoffed at Ray's petty whining."Listen up slave you got alot of work to do! First I think the house need some sprucing it will look cool." Ray just kicked the rock into the black abyss of a lake in wondered whos this girl to suddenly kidnap him and give him orders?"Look whats you deal!" "My deal is that my dad sent you here from the Night-o-sphere to be my servant." Ray suddenly remebers what his sister told him 4 years earlier about why they came to came to a horrible realization,That Hes a guard for The Vampire Queen! Ray mustered up his courage and stood infront of His would be ruler."Look im not some slave! s-so do it your self o-or..." "Or what clown hair you gonna hit me?" Ray looked away from Marceline with a hair change of blue."I...can't hit girls..." Marceline bursted out into laughter at Ray's proper manner."O-Ok clown hair,You gonna make mmy heart start up! J-Just going with the paint already." Ray took in a long sigh and finally aquisanced to Marceline's had spent the last few hours painting Marceline's house from top to bottom,He was just to get ready to leave but Marceline had other plans i mind.

"Ok clown hair now goe inside and clean the dishes,oh and refill my dogs food bowl."Ray wiped off the black paint off his face and threw his messed up shirt on the ground then sighed."I have a name you know its Ray." "And I told you I know everything about get to it,and no more back talk!" Ray obeyed the Queens orders and went was expecting a horrid chamber or a house coveredin darkness but he found that the interior of he house was actually quaint.

He carfully scanned the house and found the sink that was filled with so much dishes pans and cutlury that it reached the ceiling. Ray just looked at the mountain of dishes and just sighed."Oh well might as well get started." Back at the Candy Kingdom Rainy,Princess Bubblegum and Mika were searching every nook and cranny for and Mika were covering the skies and PB sent her servants to his usual hang hours of searching Rainy and Mika came Back to Princess Bubblegum with unwanted was the one to deliver the news."Princess Bubblegum I can't find him anywhere,Its like he just disappeared."Princess Bubblegum was at lost for what to do."This isnt like Ray,He never goes anywhere without telling anyone and even when he went off somewhere he always came back later."Mika and Princess Bubblegum decided to brainstorm on what plan to use on this it hit Princess Bubblegum had came up woth one solution."We cant find Ray on our own so,I know one person who has at least a good chance at finding him." PB had jumped out the castle window and landed on the Morrow."What are you doing?"Mika yelled as she frantically raced to the window."I'm going to go get help!" "From who?" Princess Bubblegum flew off into the distance and yelled out the name of the most renowed names in all of the Human.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We go together like oil and water

Its been a day and a half since Ray was captured by the Vampire Queen friends were extremely worried about him,Especially Princess got on the Morrow and flew off to the Hero known as Finn the Human and Jake the Bubblegum Landed by a tree with what seems like a poorly constructed was a 13-year old and his dog fighting Crab Grass monsters."Hello with a Urgent Request."Finn turned his attention away from the monsters and blushed while trying to act cool,Due to the fact he has a crush on the Princess."Oh Hey Princess Bubblegum,Just d-doin some Lawn work." Jake used his morphing powers and turned into a sword then chopped The grass in half."Hey Princess Bubblegum How ya doin?" Princess Bubblegum smiled and waved to Jake."Good Day Jake,Lady Rainicorn wants to see you Finn I need you to help me out,My friend Ray..he's been gone for a whole day now,nobody knows where he i beg you to look for him."

Finn just smiled and nodded."Of course Princess." Jake reverted back to his dog form."So what the shank does guy look like?" Princess Bubblegum gave Finn and Jake a Full description of her he had enough info,Finn stop PB."Ok Princess we'll Find would he be?" "Well He's usually in the mountains." Finn smiled and looked at Jake."What time is it?" Jake replied wih a smile and a balled fist."Adventure Time?" "YEAH MAN!"with that outburst the two epicly fist pounded and dashed off to look for the missing Ray was outside in his new clothes Marceline gave was dressed in baggy jeans,a black shirt and a black was thinking about if they sent someone to look for him or they had forgotten him since he left. He sat on Marcelines porch just to reconcile with the fact everyone may have forgotten saw Ray's estranged behavior and wouldn't put up with it."Aww man,this guys no fun..like he has poobrain.I gotta get him out of his shell..." Suddenly Marceline grew a smirk grin and went to Ray."Hey clown hair,wanna have some fun?" Ray was curious and suprised about how Marceline was acting."Uh...fun?..sure why not?I 's gots no plans." Marceline smiled and flew into the air."Come on lets go slay some Venus fly monsters." Ray never really heard of the monster Marceline told him about,He only knew of monsters around the Candy Kingdom, But Ray is a adventurous spirit and always up to discover new things."Sounds super special awesome!lets go!" Ray's color changed to a excited red and flew into the air with Marceline. Marceline saw Ray's hair change color and took interest in it."So your hair changes color when your feeling somthin?" "Yeah I don't know complicated."Ray and Mareceline flew side by side into the forest. Meanwhile Finn and Jake were searching for information on Ray in the candy kingdom. They searched for hours looking for info on Ray,even though they got some information it was nothing leading to a dropped to the ground tired."Finn why don't we just give up? I mean we've been searching for hours for this Ray 's probably evil." Finned just scoffed at Jake's remark."Aww come on Jake,Your just hatin on the dude because hes a vampire, I thought you said you were over your fear." "Well I say alot of things,like this search is hopeless."all of a sudden peppermint butler was strolling by and heard of the Adventurous duo's predicament."hello Finn and Jake.I hear you two were looking for Ray?' Finn ran to peppermint butler with hope in his eyes."Hey peppermint Bubblegum asked us to look for know where he is?" Peppermint butler set down his things and sat down."Yes I do Marceline has him. I was cleaning Princess Bubblegum's Balcony when I saw Her strike down Ray and took him away." Jake shrunk down and ran behind Finn."AWW MAN!Why does it always have to be Marceline? She scares the pitoots outta me!" Finned laughed at Jake and put him on his shoulder."Your a total wuss man,Marceline's not evil,shes just evily playful,She must have a good Reason for taking go Jake." Finn and Jake ran off to the cave where Marceline was hid to retrieve the missing vampire.

Meanwhile in the forest Ray and Marceline were fighting some Giant goblins. Ray gave the goblin and mean right hook to the face and brought it to ground."Wow that was awesome! I never felt so...Alive." Ray laughed knowing the fact that hes dead and the irony of the situation. Marceline sat on the defeated goblins gut and layed back looking at the moon."So Clown Hair,Why are you so...stuck up?its like you just never let loose." Ray sat a few feet away from Marceline and looked at the stars."Well I spent most o f my time with Princess Bubblegum and-" Marceline immediately laughed for some unknown reason"Bonnibel?that stick in the not so fun mud?No wonder your so stuck up. Listen Ray since your my servant you cant be so...boring." Ray immediately changed his hair to a leafy green and took offense to Marcelines description of him."Hey I'm not boring! as a matter of fact I'll show you how fun I can be!" Ray flew to the mountain region of OOO with Marceline keeping pace behind him. Ray flew to the highest mountain called . Ray stood on top of the top of the high mountain and and jumped watched in surprise as Ray took the high fall and disappeared into the clouds. Ray was going at high speeds plummeting to the was watching with excitement but then with fell faster and faster with no way of stop and finally fell to the ground his body exploded on gasped at What happened and flew down to Rays dismbered body."Ray...you did all that to prove me wrong?..." Marceline was on the verge of tears until she pick up Ray's torso and noticed somthing torso was wooden! Not only the torso but the other body parts as well!She had been had! Suddenly Marceline heard laughing coming from the clouds,It was no other than Ray floated down to Marceline holding his sides laughing."See I told you I'm fun!" Marceline was at a loss for words."But..how...did..you?" Ray pretended to sit as if he was on a floating chair."Well it was very simple I disappeared into the clouds I used a imagery doll to copy myself and fool I am fun ha! Where yo curleh Mustaches at?"Marceline scoffed then laughed."I gotta admit that was pretty rockin prank Ray." Suddenly out of nowhere Finn came Riding on Jake's rubbery back."Hey Marceline, you know-Oh shank your Ray! We've beeen looking all over for you dude." Ray was surprised by the boys acknowledgment."Nice to meet you dude and you are?" "IM Finn the Human and this is My buddy Bubblegum asked us to bring you back home." Marceline laughed."Woah Finn Ray's my servant,so Hes MY property." Jake was about to say something but Marceline took away his courage by making a mostorus face at him. Ray got between the trio and pushed them away."Woah you guys,look I'm not some piece of meat okay? I'm..a person..a dead person. How bout this I stay at the candy kingdom with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline can take me whenever I want so everyone's happy?" A long silence grew between the group until Marceline broke it."Eh I can live with that. Ray smiled and bowed to his master."Thanks up for goblin wrestling tomorrow?" "You know it. Jake grew to a huge size and put finn on his back."Come on Ray! There's a pinata party for your return!" Ray waved to Marceline and flew watched as Ray flew off with the infamous duo and sighed."I can't believe it was him...but why didn't he remember me?..". A shadowy figure appeared beside Marceline and bowed to her."My Queen How is your "servant" suiting you?" Marceline looked away and stared at the sky."Leave him be. I'll tell him when the times right." "Yes my queen" the figure vanishes without a trace into the starry night.

Thats it for this chapter thanks for reading and tell me what i should add to the story!


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: Why did you eat my fries?

Ray had a change of character when came back to the candy kingdom with Finn and Jake, although he was still the well-mannered and courteous vampire,it seemed he was bored with his daily routines. Princess Bubblegum caught on to this quickly and decided she would do something about on in the afternoon Pb approached Ray in his room while he was peting luna."Hey Ray whats wrong?Your sticks been in the mud for awhile." Ray looked up and smiled and lets luna run off."I don't really know like I've been stuck in a rut all week." PB thought of an excellent idea for Ray's boredom."I know Ray how bout you go Adventuring with Finn and Jake?" Ray sighed and rubbed the back of his head while his hair changed to a mellow blue."um...I don't know PB...I don't wanna be a bother." Princess Bubblegum pinched Rays cheeks and stretched them out to make him smile."Awww stop it, go have out of the castle once it awhile." Ray chuckled and flew through the balcony with a hair color change of a vibrant yellow."alright see ya later...Bonnibel."He laughed and flew off. PB ran to the balcony and screamed "Who told you?" Ray was almost out of the kingdom until his little sister Mika came out of nowhere and surprise hugged him.

Ray sighed and nuggied his sister's fiery red hair."Hey sis wats up?" Mika looked at Ray with pleading eyes."Ray can I come with you this time? You always go alone and I'm always worried about you...plus its no fun staying in the kingdom all day. Ray realized it wasn't fair keeping his little sister alone all the time and decided it would be good time to bond with her."Ok lil sis lets go." Mika cheered with glee as she flew to finn and jake's house with her big and Mika landed in front of Finn and Jake while they were relaxing in the suns heat."Hey guys whats shakin your bakin?" Ray said as he drew closer to the duo while Mika was a few paces behind him looking at the tree house. Finn and Jake were doing a new dance the telepathically downloaded on the was doing the science dance and walked up to Ray smiling and laughing."Hey Ray whats going on in your day?" "PB said I need to get out of the candy kingdom so I decided to go on a adventure,oh and I brought my little sister if that's ok." Finn looked at Mika and smiled." Nah its ok dude as long as she can protect herself. So what adventure you had in mind?" Ray sat in position in the air and to a thinking man position."Hmm...I can't think of anything...help me out Finn." Ray and Finn were discussing their plans while Mika suddenly noticed Jake and jumped in also noticed the on coming vampire and shrunk because of his fear of suddenly flew over to Jake and picked him up swinging him around while he screamed like a little girl."AHHH! FINN SHES GONNA BITE ME!" Mika laughed and patted Jakes head."I'm not gonna bite you silly,your just afraid of me because you based your judgements on ignorance." She smiled and let Jake go while he felt alittle remosrseful for freaking out."Hey..listen Mika was it? sorry for actin like a poo-brain,its just vampires scare the butter off my toast." Suddenly Ray and Finned high fived each other. Ray and Finn ran to Mika and Jake with their plan."Alright sis Me and Finn have decided on what Adventure we're goin on. WE are going to seek the Blade of Necron." Mika and Jake gave Ray a confused look until Mika asked about it. Finn jummped to a stump on began to tell the tale of the Blade of Necron."Legends tell that The Blade of Necron was used to destroy a plague of zombies,an entire army with one slash!They say only the most rightchous can even hold the sword's handle." Ray and Mikas hair was changed to a intense red. Ray flew into the air grabbing his sister's hand."Well lets get going!This is going to be awesome." Jake grew and put Finn on his back and ran off to Ray and Mikas side. "So where are we going?" Mika asked. Finned pulled out a map of OOO,and put a star on the destination."We're gonna go the center of OOO it should be a hour away from here." The group travel to the very center of OOO to where a familiar figure was standing or in this case floating.

Ray knew that floating figure anywhere,It was his rockin queen Marceline. The group landed infront of them and Jake ran behind Finn for obvious reasons."Hello weenies, what cha doin?" Ray and Finn were happy to see her."Oh hey Marceline,Me, Finn and Mika-" Marceline stop Ray by putting a finger on his lips."Wait Mika as in Little Mika?" Suddenly Mika started to smile and ran to Marceline and hugged her and she did the ,Finn and Jake looked on in confusion."So uh you girls know each other?" Ray asked."Like duh we're like best friends when we were back in the Night-o-Sphere. We did everything together." Ray was watching while he investigated with Finn and Jake to find the entrance to the Treasure they were seeking. Ray was about to give up until he noticed and dried up patch of dirt on the ground. He steped on it and suddenly the ground around the group disappeared and they fell into a huge ,Mika and Ray flew down safely while Finn used Jake's Body as a Parachute."Way to go Bro!You found the entrance!Now all We have to do is find the right Path to the Blade." Ray looked on then noticed there Were 2 paths to follow. Ray decisively thought about it and decided that the group should split into 2."Ok heres how we'll do it. Marceline and I will take the path on the right while Finn,Jake and Mika take the path on the make it interesting The group that finds the blade first grabs it for keeps." Finn and Jake smiled and nodded in agreement,with Finn being one up for a challenge."Alright Ray I'm gonna beat you to the blade and win." Ray smirked at Finn's cocky remark."I don't know Finn I mean I have a good thousand years of adventuring experience on you." Finn ran to the start of the left path."Alright Ray I'm gonna beat your old school ways with new school!" Ray smiled and hugged his sister and sent her on her way with Finn and Jake."Take care of My sister ok?" Marceline put her hand on Ray's shoulder and turned him around."Listen Ray...we need to talk." Ray walked along the path with Marceline."Ray...your sure you don't remember anything before they found you,or before the mushroom war? anything at all?" Ray put his head down shook his head."no...nothing really comes to mind." Marceline shook her hand put her forehead to Rays's."Uh...what are you doing Marceline?" "Quiet I'm showing you my...our memories..from before the mushroom war." Ray was confused."Our memories? wha-" Before He could utter another word,the world around both Marceline and Ray seemed to dissolve,and form into a quiet hill over looking a looked on in astonishment, not believing what he was seeing."Ray,this is what our home looked like before the mushroom war...You could saw this is we're we met in our "past" lives." Ray chuckled when he got the joke. Marceline grabbed Ray's hand and began to fly around the city. The flashing lights and the streets filled with life somehow gave Ray a piece of nostalgia. Marceline finally landed in a restaurant that look liked it was mostly a kids restaurant. Marceline walked around until she found a little girl with long hair and a well dressed man that looked like her father."This is where I used to have my birthday parties...although I was the only one year I was alone,but this birthday was the worst...it was my 7th birthday." Ray had never seen His queen so stern and serious He knew she would be mad if he made any wisecracks so he kept his mouth shut.

"My mom and Dad were always fighting because my dad had to go to work...on my birthday!,My mom always made time for Me...but they always fought..and everytime it was right in front of my didn't even know I was there..the thing that got Me was when My dad ate my fries...right in front of me!He knew I loved those fries...so I ran to the top of the old playpen they had on the farthest corner of the store." Marceline looked away from Ray as if she was going to burst into tears,and suddenly took his hand again and flew to where her younger self was hiding her."I felt so mad,so sad...I felt alot of things...I was always alone...then a boy came up to Me and sat down beside said he saw what My Dad did and felt sorry for He gave Me his fries, I looked up at him and he had the longest hair I'd seen for a boy to have...and he was so nice to me." Ray suddenly felt weirdness in his gut,Then he finally put the pieces together,The reason Marceline showed him they're home city,the kids restraint and He looked at Marceline with shock."The boy gave Me his name...it was Ray."

That's it for this half of my chapter,I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger to build up suspense lol well plz review and no flames plz.


	10. Chapter 9in a half

Chapter:9.5 Why did you eat my fries part 2

Earlier Before in the story we learned that Marceline and Ray were childhood friends,Now to take away some seriousness I'll turn to how finn and Jake and Mika's part of the story is .

Finn ,Jake and Mika were strolling through a hideous and decrypted looking This was Finn and Jakes element,Mika was really ready as she'd thought she'd ran ahead with Jake and called to Mika" Come on Mika don't you wanna beat your bro's booty?". Mika put up a weak smile and flew up to Finn and laughed and pulls on his cheeks"You so cute Finn of course I wanna beat Ray...but Him and Marceline are problably ways ahead of us now." Finn blushed and rubbed his cheeks."Don't worry Mika,We'll beat 'em to the punch beside We took the dangerous route so after We beat the monsters and Beat Ray We'll have RESPECT POINTS!" Mika laughed and Jake in their chants of respect until they stopped at a abyss that blocked their path..Jake looked down into the abyss and stretched his head down to check for any lurking monsters."Its all clear Finn,come on we gotta beat Ray and Marceline and get the tickets to the gun show." Mika looked confused and flew up to Jake." What tickets to the gun show? I thought We were going to get the Blade of Necron." Jacke and Finned Facepalmed themselves until Finnn explained what Jake meant.

When the trio moved across the abyss the ground suddenly started to shake and Jake noticed the vibrations coming from the hole.A mysterious Creature appeared slowly from the was covered in dust and pulled out a flaming sword and held in high in the air as its light illuminated the cave,THE trio looked in the back of them. Finn and Jake got into battle positions ready for battle but Mika hid in the back watching helpless thought Ray was just having fun on his adventures,but she soon realized this was the reason why He never took her with Him."Mika get away run to the sword! Me and Jake will take care of this guy!" Mika slowly nodded and rushed away."Oh man..I'm such a poo brain! Who could have known Adventuring wasn't all fun and games?" Just then she heard two screams from a rushed back to the fight to Find and battered and bruised Finn and flaming knight slowly approach Mika and she was frozen with shock."What do I do? What do i DO?" She suddenly tripped on the Finn"s tree branch handle grabbed the sword and stood into a defensive position.

"I-I aint afraid of you!" Mika charged at the flaming knight and the two got into a sword and Jake were waking up from their unconscious haze and noticed the brawl happening in front of heat from the sword surged to Finn's sword and made it incredibly dropped the sword and began fanning her hands as the knight came slowly and raised his sword to Fatally strike MIka. Finn attacked the knight with a drop-kick while jake grew into a giant form and threw the knight back into the abyss it came from and seal it with a boulder."You alright Mika?" Finn said as He helped up the awe-stricken vampire."Y-yeah...Thanks F and J." Jake shrunk to his normal size and walked up to the 2 friends."Woah dudes,One wrong Move and he would have toasted our bread."

Mika realized that they were still in a race to a rare item."GUYS COME ON! Ray and Marceline are probably almost there!" Finn and Jake ran off to try and reach the destination Ray and Marceline were traveling to the sword while talking about their was still stricken with shock from the revelation that He was actual;ly friends with his queen."So Marceline what happened next?" Marceline kept looking forward as she told her story."After my birthday...You and I were the best of friends...WE played together at school,after school at each others house.I never wanted those days to end...but like all good things it had to end Mushroom War happened soon after." Ray realized what Marceline was talking about ."Oh Yeah I read of the mushroom wars in the textbooks and scrolls Princess bubblegum gave me." Marceline kicked the dirt under her and kept walking."My dad and I were turned into vampires...Your mom and dad tried to protect you and Mika but they were slaughtered by demons...I asked my dad to save you guys but he said no.I didnt want You to go...So I was the one who turned Yu,Mika and your cat into vampires." Ray stopped in his tracks as he was just hit with a car of a was alot to process so as he walked slowly with Marceline He rubbed his head and His hair changed to a depressing ocean blue.

"I took you guys into the night-o-sphere with the other Vampires. I took down the vampire king a thousand years later and became the vampire queen,then I made you and your sister subordinates to come with me to the land of OOO...and well the rest you already know." Raysighed and rubbed between his eyes."Wow...so thats it huh? Well...I guess even though You treat Me like a servant,I owe my life to you...Thanks Marcy." Marceline blushed when She called him that."D-dont call Me that!...and You dont owe Me anything...Just dont wine when I give you any orders." Ray smiled and saluted His queen."Yes Mam! Now lets go and kick Finn and Jakes Booty to the goal!" Marceline jumped on Ray's back and looked forward."Onward to the Blade honorable steed!" The 2 laughed as they went on their way.

Well thats it for this half of the chapter.I will let you the reviewers decide who Ray or team Finn! post your votes in the reviews! and yes I will take in the fact that Princess Bubblegum is now 13 in My next-after chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: We'll see whos better!

I tallied the votes for each team and I've come to a 'll see at the end of this chapter.

The 2 teams have been neck and neck in their mission to get the rare item The Blade of Finn is working Hard to get to their goal while Team Ray has the advantage of flight at their side and is whimsically breezing and Ray finally reached the altar of the was plant in a slab of concrete with its immense power illuminating from its slick did a victory dance with a hair change of Orange."Woohoo! I won! I beat the new school with My old school tactics!" Finn,Jake and Mika rushed in only to fallto their knees and groan in defeat."NOOOOO! My old school strategies failed me!" Finn said as he pounded the ground."Its ok Finn i just used a better...startego hahah!". Mika and Jake sat beside Finn and comforted him."Sorry brother. You cant win all of em." Mika kissed Finn on the cheek which caused him to blush immensely."Thanks for trying to help me kick Ray's pitoot.I learned alot during this adventure." Finn rubbed his cheeks and sighed."Your welcome Mika."

Ray walked to the altar and slowly grasped the Ray's eyes started to glow as the immense torrent of power flowed from the sword into his body."This is...awesome...UNLIMITED POWER!" Marceline looked at Ray and started to worry."Wait a minute...The blade of Necron...sword of power...feeds on the host-OH NO! FINN TAKE THE SWORD FROM RAY!" Finn looked and rushed to Ray as Mika and Jake looked on with shock and confusion. Finn tried to kick the sword away from him but the power waves just repelled him back into the wall. Ray pulled the sword from the concrete slab and the dungeon started to crumble as He started to float into the air. Finn jumped on Jake as Mika and Marceline floats up to the entrance."Marceline what shakin is bakin with Ray?" Marceline looked in distress and Ray unleashed a wave of undead with one swish of the sword."The Blade of Necron is a sword of Ultimate power...Billy saw what this sword did to mighty heroes...It corrupts them...engulfs their minds and takes over..." Jake gasped in awe as he stretched himself and Finn to the top grounds."Billy had the sword!" Marceline nodded but she soon noticed that Ray's army was headed Straight for the candy kingdom!"Oh no Finn theres no time! If you wanna save your girlfriend Bonnibel You have to get that sword away from Ray!" Finn nodded and blushed."Shes not My girlfriend!" Soon a dark figure appeared and floated down."Its not as easy as you think Marceline the wanna-be-vampire queen." Marcelines eyes glowed with an intense fury as she turned around and saw the face of the being."Oh...its you...Roy! (Ruithefutureevilvampires charecter read his story ^^)

Marceline grabbed him by the collar and screamed."THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT?" Roy just scoffed at her and pushed her off."I would never do that to my little brother." Mika looked in shock."Your...Ray and my brother?" Roy looked at her with regret in his eyes and hugged Mika."Yes,I'm sorry sister...I've always kept an eye on both of you..." Mika started to tear up as she began to hesitantly wrap his arms around Roy."W-where were...you...?" Marceline separated them and held Mika in her arms."He abandoned you to die!" Roy grew angry and balled upo his fist."Those scientist serrated us!They killed our brother too! I had no choice!" Marceline growled and noticed Ray's continuing rampage."Grr...theirs not time! I'll deal with you later Roy but We have to save Ray!"

Roy grabbed Marceline's arm."Wait its not as easy as it 's mind has been corrupted with that power,He's simply not going to give it up just because you ordered him too!" "Well then how are we gonna stop Him?" Jake asked impatiently."WE have to save PB and the candy kingdom." Finn said as he took out his sword. Roy sighed and gave Marceline a piece of paper with which had musical notes and lyrics on it."Remember this? Ray made it for if you sing it to him he'll change back!" Marceline looked at the song and immeditaly blushed."H-how did you...know bout this?" Roy smirked at Marceline."Im his brother he told me everything." Roy looked at Mika and gave her a bear hug."I love you sis...take of Ray.I know he can be trobule...and tell him Im flew off into the dark mist that was created by the stench of the undead as Mika watched and waved with with a single tear streaming down her eye.

Marceline soon devised a plan."Alright Mika you and me will set up a stage in front of the candy Kingdom while Finn and Jake you distract army will only attack when He says so. everyone clear?" Everyone nodded and ran off to the candy was floating in the air holding the blade in his haand as he steped on to Princess Bubblegum's Balcony. Pb walked out and saw him."Oh hey Ray whats-" She gasped in horror as she saw the cursed blade illuminating in his hand as his hair turn into a green fire."Hello Princess...I will protect only You...Marceline,Finn, the Princesses and EVERYBODY ELSE WHO I CARE ABOUT BUT DON'T REMEMBER BY NAME!" Finn and Jake suddenly attacked Ray out from the distance."Ray your being a poo brain! stop hurting everyone!" Finn said as he clashed swords with him."What ARE you talking about! I'm the strongest guy in OOO thanks to this sword!"

Finn back flipped onto Jake's giant head and sheathed his sword."No man,Look below you." Ray looked down and saw the destruction He candy the people that took him in and gave him a home we ironically having their homes destroyed and chased off by the zombies. Ray looked down and his hair changed to a fiery was on the verge of tears."This isn't protecting People Man! Your hurting ...Just stop...Your one of the most awesome adventurers I've seen." Jake flipped onto the balcony and Looked at Ray."Come on Dude you Brains all outta quack cause of that sword."

Ray suddenly heard a melodic voice and He slowly turned around and saw it to be Marceline with Her axe guitar."Mar-Marcy?" She once again blushed and yelled into the microphone."I told you DON'T CALL ME MARCY! NOW MIKA!" Mika sets up sound systems large enough to get the candy people and the undead strummed Her guitar to find a right tune and began to sing.

"Your are my moonlight,My precious moonlight,I Grow lonely when you fade away...Your are my moonlight, My precious moonlight You are the reason I sleep the day away." Finn immediatly added his signature beat-boxing skills as Jake played his viola to raise the morale of the song." My moonlight Makes Me happy, you keep the monsters at bay,,My moonlight my precous moonlight You take the fear all away." Ray's eyes slowly started to lose their glow and loosened his grip on the blade."Marceline My precious moonlight You make the rain clouds into sun beams,My moonlight my precious moonlight...Don't go away my sweet Marceline." Ray floated down to the ground and his hair went back to undead stopped attacking the candy people,The crowd gathered around Ray who still had one eye glowing and the other having an internal struggle with the swords spirits saw only one looked at everyone with a smile and a tear in his eye and impale himself and broke off half off the sword in side him destroying all of the looked in fright and shock as Marcleine,Finn,Pb,Mika and Jake rushed to Ray who collapse on the floor with his hair slowly turning gray."When to get him to the hospital! go go go!" The candy people rushed into the kingdom praying and hoping for the Vampire.

Thats it for chapter ten I wanna leave it as a cliff hanger so I could see your guys reviews lol But doint worry this isnt the end review and No flames plz


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:My only friend.

Ray impaled himself to save His friends,But the damage was so severe that He became candy people were outside the hospital with posters and singing songs In hopes that He would hear their songs and come back to them. Princess Bubblegum(who is now 13) was at his bed side along with along with Finn,Jake and of course Marceline. Doctor softee and Doctor Princess came in with the results."Hes doing of You should get some sleep and come back in the moring."Finn and Jake nodded in agreement and walked off."G'night everybody." Finn said as He left."Night ya pitoots." Jake said as He left with Finn.

"Goodnight Ray..." princess Bubblegum hugged his head and walked off to her Princess and left the room Leaving only Marceline at Ray"s beside. Marceline and moves the bangs from her view of her fallen sighed and rubbed his head."You idiot...always trying to be the hero...my hero.."She kissed his head and cradled it in her lap."Remember We used to do this all the time?...Dad would always run after You and scolded Me for being around You...but it didn't matter to Me because...Your my friend...My only Friend." Ray stired in his sleep and groaned. Marceline chuckled and patted his head."I wonder what your dreamin about right now..."

Meanwhile inside his deep slumber Ray was looking for the light to the real looked around and found nothing but darkness."Hello?...Can anyone here me?" Ray looked around and let out a huge fart."Whew...I held that in for days." He continued moving through the darkness and heard loud crashes and strikes of thunder. It was the one thing Ray was afraid of... was completely petrified as the clouds moved closer and so did the loud clashes of thunder."No...No...NO..." Ray went into a fetal position as He was grabbed by a torrent of rushing water. He felt as if He was going to die...a second time but one a cold hand grabbed him out of the water and pulled him to coughed up the water and looked up at his was a mysterious stranger who looked just like him."Hello Ray. long time no see." Ray shook himself dry and walked up to the mysterious being."Ok dude Where am I? and Who are you?"

"My name...Is Rui...and I'm your older brother." Ray's jaw dropped and just stared at Rui."WHAT THE STUFF IS UP WITH ALL THIS STUFF TODAY?" Ray began to go into a hissy fit about everything that's been happening around him put his hand n His younger kin's shoulder."Calm down Ray...I have to show You something..and I need to get you out of this coma." Ray sighed and listened."But how do we go bout doin that? this place is hollow." Rui chuckled and smiled."We are in YOUR head." Ray rubbed his face and looked around."I guess y-HEY! NOT FUNNY! How are you here anyway?" Rui smiled and turned away from him."It's a vampire power...I'm surprised Marceline did do anything..ok lets go." Rui took Ray's hand and flew off into a corridor of doors with specific names of looked around."Woah...where the shake and bake are we?" Rui pointed out The doors."These are the doors to your memories Ray,every single one You can see. Ray looked with anticipation and unlocked every each door He got back a piece of his of his parents,his family,Marceline,Even the great mushroom war! but then Ray stumbled onto a door called "Repressed memories".

Rui saw that Ray was going toward that door and stopped him."Uh...Ray lets not go there ok?" Ray looked in confusion and walked past Rui and towards the door."But I wanna know more." Rui Ran to the door but it was to door opened the scenery of what was the old hill Ray and Marceline used to Play together on. Ray was confused,,He thought it was a good Memory why would it be repressed? He saw his younger self run off to pick flowers for Marceline and saw Rui come from over the hill and walk over to Marceline. Ray looked at Rui who had a depressed look on his out of Nowhere Rui kissed Marceline on the lips as Ray came back and watched in dropped the anemones and ran off with tears in his eyes and He saw the world begin to crumble around him as The Mushroom war began. Ray looked at Rui with anger and hate in His eyes"You...You...Jerk!" Ray ran off as Rui chased after him begging to Ray was engulfed in a a flash of light and He His eyes He realized that He was in the candy kingdom hospital,Surround by Everyone. They jumped with glee as each one of them gave him a candy people around the hospital got the news of Ray's awakening and danced and celebrated with himself was not happy."I-I wanna be alone for awhile.*slowly got up and put on his clothes as everyone looked on in confusion as Blue tears made made a stream on his face He flew off leaving everyone in confusion,Especially Marceline.

Ray flew off to beach region of OOO,He always watched the waves to clear his Ray felt someone's presence who He didn't want to see. It was Rui. Ray's hair glowed a fiery red and turned to him."What do you want? Rui kept His distance from Him knowing he was ticked off."Ray please I understand If your Mad-" Ray's anger exploded and stomped on the felt so much emotions His hair started to change into multiple colors!"MAD YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT! YOUR NOT MY BROTHER YOUR JUST A JERK! IM GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Rui sighed as He got into a fighting position and looked at Ray dead in the eyes."Don''t do this Ray." The two were brothers no more as They were getting ready for a intense battle under the moonlight.

That's it for this chapter thanks Ruithefutreevilvampire for letting me use his character


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Nothing in my way

In the last chapter Ray awakens from his coma to the help of his eldest brother was fine until Ray opened the door to his repressed memories and found out that Rui had actually taken Marceline away from Ray even knowing how He felt for betrayed and having his heart grinded into pieces Ray lashes out at His own brother.

"I'm gonna kill You!" Ray lunged at Rui at full force and tackled Him to ground,But Rui was stronger than Ray so He immediately grabbed Ray and threw Him into a wall."Ray calm down please!" Ray fell to the ground rubbing his bruise and His hair turned into a fiery red."You shut up! I can't beleive You...You took her away...and You expect Me to take it lying down? NO WAY!" Ray was like a erupting volcano,His anger personified as lava rushing down destroying anything in its path and unfortunately Rui was in the path. The battle lasted for Hours with both bruised and tired. Rui finally got the upper hand by grabbing Ray and throwing him into the ground."That's It listen to Me!" Suddenly Marceline flew in and pushed off Rui and held up Ray."What the stuff are you doing? I told You I didnt Wanna see You again!" Rui stomped on the ground then looked at Marceline with fury."I only came for M,y brother! If it wasn't for You none of this would have happened!" Marceline put down Ray and walked up to Rui and punched him."If it wasn't for You unlocking His memories He would'nt have found out! You think I didn't see You?"

Ray stood up in shock."You...both lied to Me?" Marceline realized what she just revealed to Ray and covered Her walked off frustrated as it started to rain."I can't beleive You...I never wanna see You again! Your dead to Me Marceline!" Ray flew off crying and covering his ears because of His fear of the flew off with her head down and put up her umbrella. Ray walked into the castle and sat down in the hallways. Mika and Jake were talking about how they could Get Jake to like vampires when they stumbled over a saddened Ray. Jake stretched over to his side and patted his head."Woah dude,Whats got Your stick in the mud?" Ray sighed as His hair color changed to a moody blue." It's nothing Jake...I've just been going through my junk." Mika sat beside her brother. and hugged him."Bro Bro tell your sis whats wrong." Ray put on a fake smile and sighed."Ok well this is what happened."

Mika was shocked to hear about Her brother Rui and what He did to Ray."Rui...wow..two brothers in one week.." Ray looked at Mika with confusion."Two brothers? Mika what are you talking about?" Jake realized that Ray was still under the control of the blade of necron when Roy came."Dude You have another himself Roy." Ray rubbed his eyes and sighed. Mika took out odd looking rings."Roy said these were for said We have to Master them." Ray put on two of the four rings."Well what do They D-" Suddenly Ray's hand turn into a blaze of fire and He ran around the corridors screaming like a girl. He soon stopped Himself."Hey...This doesn't 're magic rings...Awesome!" Mika looked on in jealousy and put on the last two hands turned into sharped ice blades."Awww..No fair!" Jake watched on and laughed."You two have fun.I'm outta here before the storm gets worse." Mika and Ray waved at Jake as He walked through the castle doors.

A few hours Later Ray put Mika to bed and was sitting on the balcony petting his cat luna."Luna...what should I do? I gotta tell Marceline I'm sorry..." Luna meowed and flew into Ray's Bed and fell asleep. Ray chuckled and smiled."Stupid cat.". Ray sucked in His fear and flew through the rain into Marceline's house. Marceline was strumming her Guitar while watching tv which only had static on looked as if she was crying the whole night."M-Marceline? You okay?" Marceline looked up at Ray and hugged Him."Ray...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt You..." Ray hugged her and held her close to him."But...why did you erase My memories?" Marceline wiped her tears and sat down and pulled Ray beside Her."Ok...Here's what happened. When You saw Me and Rui kissed...You ran off..I tried t o chase after You and everything but...well the whole mushroom war thing happened...You saw people...your own parents and family slaughtered...You were a mess...so when I turned You,Mika and luna into vampires...I erased Your memories to save You from the pain...But then Dad saw You...and made you a mindless solider." She busted into tears and held on to Ray."I thought I would never see You again...I'm so sorry I..." Ray put a finger on her lips and held her face."You talk too much."Suddenly Ray kissed Her and held her close.

Marceline was in shock at first but kissed him spent the night together as the storm raged alone.

Well that's it for this chapter. Now I've been thinking of a Antagonist for my give me an Idea in the reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dragon Phoniex Time!

Ray woke up in a haze as He looked around His hand fell upon a cold was slowly visited by images of what Happened the night before and veiled the sheet saw it was Marceline in all her glory. Ray slowly put the sheet back on her and removed her hand from his saw his clothes on the floor and silently put them back on. He looked back again and saw Marceline was fast asleep. He slowly approach the window but was stopped in his tracks as He felt a apairof eyes set on him and gulped."Oh bizubes..." Marceline turned him around and looked at him."Good morning Ray, Leaving so soon?" Ray started to sweat and chuckled trying to play off a happy gesture.

"Oh um...I was heading back to the candy kingdom...To teach Mika some combat skills." Marceline pushed Ray onto a chair and floated infront of him."That can we have to talk about some stuff.." She took out a comb and fixed her hair and did the same to Ray's."About last night...It was...well just act like nothing happened okay?" Ray looked at Her with distress and sat up."What do you mean nothing happened?..did I do something wrong?...was...I...not what you expected?"Marceline blushed and smacked Ray upside the head."No You dumb trogiod. I mean just play it cool...You went a adventure to lose some steam,You stay out ok? I'll see you later."

Ray rubbed the back of His head and did as Marceline said. It only took Him a hour to get back to the candy Kingdom,He landed in the courtyards to find Finn and Mika sparring with each other."Hey bro Whats shakin?"Mika asked as she dodged Finn's sword."Hey Ray You up for another adventure?" Ray sat down watching the match."Sure I kinda need something to clear my head right where we goin Finn? Suddenly like her usual self Mika started to throw a tantrum."No No No! I want to choose! You chose last time!"

Finn and Ray looked on in confusion and sighed in unison."Fine you pick you big pitoot baby" Ray said with a fold of his arms."Lets go...have an adventure with everyone! Marceline,Princess Bubblegum,Lady Rainicorn and everyone else!" Ray stood up and shook His head.."N-no no no not Marceline please..." Finn and Mika looked on in confusion."Why wats your corn and beef with Marceline dude? Ray awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and sighed."Uh...nothing...she camedown with uh...vampire flu!" Mika looked at her brother with stinging eyes." Vampire flu?Really?" Ray nodded and moved back."Yeah, Real sick,coughing and everything she needs lots of bed rest."Ray put on a fake smile and Finn and Mika just shrugged and agreed with him.

Finn jumped up and packed his stuff up."Well You guys go get the others. I'll go get Jake and you guys." Finn said as He ran off. "And I'll go get Lady Rainicorn and Princess Ray why don't You go see Rainy? You must miss ya." Ray sighed and remebered He forgot about a person who acted Like a borther figure when He was younger."Mika is right,I'll go and invite Him to the adventure!" Ray flew off to Rainy's house and could hear footsteps coming and suddenly was greet with a little Rainicorn."Um...Hi little guy,Your daddy home?" The rainicorn started speaking in korean and Ray could'nt make out a word it saw a Tall Rainicorn with brunette Hair coming toward Him as she starped a translator around her neck."Oh Ray it's You! My Gob Look at You! You were alittle color sucker and now Your a cutie man. Ray smiled with a color change of pink because of her comments."Hi Peg. Um...Is Rainy here?" "Oh Yeah He's in the back playing Cameladamawamapp(rasberry) with the missed You with all the gossip about You." Ray nodded and went into the back and saw A pleasant background with Rainy jumping around changing the colors of the background with their horns."Cameladamawamapp(rasberry)!" They all said as they changed the clor of their house." All right boys good job now-Ray! it's You!" Rainy came and hugged Ray twirling Him around and nugging Him."Hey Rainy,sorry I didn't visit for so long." Rainy laughed at Ray."Don't worry about it Ray Your always what brings You here?"

Ray smiled and waved to His kids."Hi Uncle Ray!" Rainy's kids said as they went into the house."Well Rainy I thought You wanted to go on an Adventure with Me and My friends Ya know for us to get sometime to catch up." Rainy pondered the idea for a moment and decided."Alright so I'll go with Ya it'll be like old times!" Ray smiled and took out a pair of head phones and took out a satelite radio and called Mika."Hello?" "Mika Rainys comin Who You got to come?" "Um...Ray..I know you'll be mad but...Marcelines coming." Ray went silent and bags formed under His eyes."MIKA I SAID NOT TO BRING HER!WHAT THE SHANK?" Mika shivered from hearing Ray so angry."I-I'm sorry...She wanted to come..so meeting at sundown at the Candy kingdom gates see ya there." Mika hung up and left Ray feeling guilty for yelling. Rainy smirked at Ray and put his paw around him."So You and the vampre queen huh?What was Your ticket to the gun show?" Ray blushed and sighed."Shut up dude,Lets get ready to go. The two packed and got ready for their Adventure as the sunset onland and met with everyone at the was paired With Princess Bubblegum,Jake with lady Rainicorn,Mika with lumpy space princess and Ray with Marceline and Rainy."Ok so is everyone Ready?" Everyone nodded and Lumpy space Princess shouted "GET ON WITH IT!". "So whats the adventure this time Mika?" Finn asked."Ok Peeps where going on a Adventure of a Lifetime! WE are going to look for...the Rising Dragon-Phoniex!"

Everyone looked at Her as if She had poo brain.:Like are You with it Vampire girl?" LSP shouted out for everyone to hear." Yeah Mika The dragon Phoniex was belived to only come every hundred years...2 days from now and the only way to get there is to travel to the destroyed region of the world." Princess Bubblegum exclaimed while reading an ancient text book and putting it back in her bag."Thats the point! We can make it their by flying and Since We have 4 of us...welll I guess Lsp counts since floats" We can make it there With time to spare." Everyone looked at each other and nodded thinking she thought this through carefully."Ok everyone lets go!" The group Walked,floated and flew off to the destroyed regions in search of the legendary Dragon-Phoniex.

WEll thats wanna join this chapter ofthe story if so Tell me where you want them to go first and what you want to happen in reviews.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: What The Nuts? part 1

Ray,Mika and they're friends are off on an adventure that spans 2 days to Destroyed regions of the 's a couple of hours into their journey and a storm was coming."Oh great Nows it's raining and I don't have an umbrella..oh my glob." Lsp complained. Ray saw the oncoming storm and started to freak out."Oh spit man,Oh spit! WE GOTTA FIND A CAVE NOW!" Mika sighed and looked around."Ray your 1004 years old and still afraid of rain..geez You loser scooter there a cave right there..come on everyone." Ray flew into head first into the cave and slammed into a wall giving himself a black eye. Everyone laughed at him while Marceline held his head and rubbed it."Geez Ray what is up with your beef with the thunder?" Ray rubbed his eye and started a bonfire in the cave with everyone surrounding it."Ok Fine I guess I can tell You guys." Finn and Jake pounded their fist together and smiled."ALRIGHT IT'S CONFESSION TIME!" Everyone chuckled as They shook the water from their bodies."Where to begin..well I guess it started when Rainy found Me in the rain a few years ago."

Rainy relaxed on the ground."Thats true. Ray was only as small a kid back was compleltly alone and soaked. It was one of the worst storms OOO ever had." Ray sat infront of the fire while his hair changed to the same color."I guess I hated storms since then.." Mika bursted out laughing."Wow the great Ray is afraid of a little thunder." Everyone gave her a stare while Ray just sighed."That may be Mika but atleast I'm not afraid of Peppermint Butler!" Mika growled and jumped at Ray pulling his hair."Grr...I'LL WOUND YOU!" Ray playfully threw her off of Him to Princess bubblegum."Your afraid of Peppermint Butler? Why Mika?" Asked PB."He's just so weird to Me..why do You think When He brings tea I ask You to check it for Me?"

Finn got bored and was itching to break the silence in the cave."Hey guys I have an idea lets watch a movie to pass the Time!" Everyone agreed but Mika was the only one that was protested."NO no NO Finn the movie will take time off our adventure and We won't make it in time!" "Well do You want to go out there with that storm going or do You want to wait it out and We could just speed up When We get out there."explained Marceline."Well...okay but as soon as the storm is finished We leave ok?" Everyone agreed by nodding their heads."Start up the movie Beemo." Beemo's screen started to shine as a holographic projector came out and shown a preview screen."What movie is this?"asked Ray."It's Heat signature..4!" Said Finn with a booming voice."This movies awesome possums,We were digging around and found it." said Jake."Oh my glob I can't wait!" LSP said with anticipation.

Ray noticed a siluoette outside and looked around. Marceline noticed His search."Whats wrong Ray?" She asked with concern."Nothing it's just...I thought I saw somthing.".Everyone dozed off except for Ray who was sure He noticed something..The silouhette appeared again and Ray was going outside until he saw it was still thundering outside."Ray..." The silouette called him out to the the thunder ceased Ray walked outside with His hoodie on."It's time we made up bro." The silouette appeared iinfront of Him and revealed himself to be Rui. Ray took out the blade of necron that was sliced in half."Comeback for round two I see?" Rui put his hands up."Look I didnt come here to fight...I want to help You." It took a few moments but Ray sheathed the half-sword back into its holster."What do You mean help Me?" Rui sigh and put his hand on Ray's shoulder."Ray..I know More about You and Mika than anyone else.I know Why your hairs change color,why you can withstand sunlight I can tell You everything...You just Have to trust me. Ray did'nt know what to do at first,It's not only His past but Mika's past as well."Awww...I hate conflicts...ok Bro i trust You." Rui smiled and bear hugged His little brother."Thanks Ray,or should I say Vampire king?" Ray was confused."Vampire king? I know I'm totally goobers but.." Rui laughed and patted his shoulder."Ray...Your with Marceline..That means..You hold the Title of Vampire King!" Ray shook His Head with His mouth agape."What The NUTS?"

To Be Continued...

That's part 1 now What to do about part 2...any idea reviewers?


	16. Chapter 14 pt 2

chapter 14:What The Nuts? Part 2

Ray was just told He was now the vampire king,after His brother told lets get back to the story.

"Yes Ray Your King now..." Ray was dumbfounded by His sudden entry in royalty."This...is...so...Awesome...POSSUMS!" Ray started jumping around as If He was in His own candymaking Factory."Not yet anyway" A mysterious voice said from behind the siblings. It was Marceline,Her eyes piercing into Rui's soul like daggers."You could'nt seyttle with Taking your own parents Lives but You just came back to do in Ray and Mika huh?" Ray looked at the two and went into a dazed expression."Due us in? Rui what is she talking about?" Rui looked at Ray and sunk His head looking at the ground."Ray...I know this will be hard understand...When we were kids...Before the mushroom war My parents...Our parents...were prettymean people and..They killed Our brothers...Jason,Jacob...only You,Mika,Me and Roy are left."

Ray was dumbfounded and at a lost for words,The reality of His past...His Family's past was brought into Life and He burst into a stream of tears as the rain poured onto His was in such shock He didnt even notice the loud ground breaking cracks of thunder."Why...Why..Our..Parents.." Rui put his hands on Ray's shoulders."Ray please I need You to understand..." Ray pushed off His hands and His hair changed to a fiery Red."UNDER STAND?,YOU SINGLE HANDLY TOOK AWAY OUR PARENTS DUDE! MIKA WAS ALWAYS ALONE TILL I FOUND HER! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BACK A THOUSAND YEARS LATER AND ACT LIKE EVERYTHINGS OK? IT WASN'T ONLY ABOUT YOU WHAT ABOUT ME?WHAT ABOUT MIKA? WHAT ABOUT US?" Rui punched the ground with intesity and fell to his knees."I HAD NO CHOICE!..I HAD NO CHOICE RAY...THEY KILLED MY...YOUR..OUR BROTHERS!..WE WERE JUST EXPERIMENTS TO THEM...WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY WERNT GONNA DO THE SAME TO YOU?" Ruibursted into tears holding ont His brother." Ray..please..You,Mika and Roy are the only ones I have lef...I already lost peole I care about...dont make lose the most important ones..."

Ray loked to Marceline who held onto his arm watching Rui. Ray picked up his brother and hugged him." Nah...man I already act as a dad figure for Mika time to pay your dues."Rui smiled and held onto His brother."Thank You...Ray..." Ray sighed and patted his back."Come on get in the cave.I want You to meet some friends of mine."Ray and Rui walked inside and shooked themselves dry but Marceline still irritated by Rui's arrival.:"I'll keep a eye on him..." She said to herself as she walked back into the cave. Morning soon arrived and Mika was ordering everyone to get into high gear because they oinlhad one more day to reach the destroyed region of OOO."Come on guys its one day away! Get in gear!" She said as she flew to lead them."She can fly I have to use my legs dude,My dogs are barkin." Jake said with an irritable tone. Rui was getting the attention from Lsp although Her advances were alitle to forward."Hey hot guy,Your Ray's brother right?" Rui looked around for an exit from the conversation."Uh...Yeah thats right." "Well I just want you to know My dad is loaded and Im' a Princess,A Single Princess! So If You want my Lumps and money YA GOTTA PUT A RING ON IT! WHERE'S MY RING?"Rui endured the pain of talking with Lsp while Marceline scooted over to Ray and put her head on His shoulder."Hey Marcy,what's up?" He said as He put His head ontop of Hers.""Ray...We gotta talk about Rui...I don't trust Him." Ray sighed as His hair turned purple."I don't really trust Him either...but still He's my brother...and Mikas. If He does anything to Mke Him seem Untrustworthy I'll leave it to Yeah...What was this bout Me bein Vampire king?" Marceline pushed off Ray's Head and blushed."O-Oh that...Well due to the rules of loyalty...when I have a mate..they become king...If we marry...but I dont think it will work out between us..." Marceline said as she looked away and rubbed Her arm."Oh...Well I don't want to be any trobule so..I understand" Ray said as He flew forward to Mika saddened not wanting to show His face.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum Were Drinkin tea and talking on Jake's back."So Princess um..What do You know about the Rising Dragon Phoniex?" Princess Bubblegum sipped Her tea and took out a another textbook."Well I know it originated from the Great Mushroom War Summoned By a league of Wizards Who wanted to end the raged on For Years in Last decade of the war,So Every millenium It comes back to Bring Peace to OOO." Finn tilted His head and adjusted the way He sat."So How long does He stay around for?" Jake asked. Princess Bubblegum scratched Her gummy head."Well...thats quite the Idosancrasy Finn...Nobody knows How long it stays around."Mika smiled as She saw a barren land with a giant hole in the center."WE ARE HERE YEAH BOIIII!" Mika cheer as She Landed at the edge of the whole."Great Job everyone We are ahead of 's not coming for another 20 hours so lets just entertain ourselves." LSP had her hands around Rui."Well Vampire Boy looks like We got the whole day to ourselves."She said with a cute gently moved her arms flew off as fast as He could as Lsp chased after Him.

Ray sat at the edge staring into the black hole as if It was the whole Marceline left in His sat beside Him."Hey bud,What's makin Your day cloudy?" He said concerned."Oh...Marceline dumped Me..." Rainy sighed and put His arm around Ray."Don't worry Ray...I may not be Princess Love but It looks like You guys wernt meant for each other..or somthing...either way Your a nice lookin guy You can enjoy Life..or Your un-life."Rainy chuckled and patted Ray's smiled and punched Rainy's arm."Thank's dude,You always Knew how to make Me smile."The two sat together laughing remeniscing about the old days and Lady Rainicorn were chasing each other around While Finn was thinking of ways to Impress Pb."Hey Princess I wanna do something awesome with You." PB smiled and looked around."Absolutley Finn,What will we do?" Finn was on the spot and had to think of the most awesome thing in the situation right now."I know what if...WE rode the Rising Dragon Phoniex together! all of us?" Pb giggled adn jumped excitedly."That's a splendid Idea Finn! I'll gather everyone and tell them.I'll think of how to get on first.I'll talk to ya later!"She said as she rushed off.

Marceline sat away from everyone with her umbrella because of the was writing in her diary."Dear journal, I don't know if I made a big mistake or a good descion...I saved Ray from the dangers of being king but...I lost Him in the process...not to Mention Rui's here too...talk about awkward, If My dad Heard bout this H e would flip! Especially since He hates Ray's guts. Well Bonnibels here I gotta go write Ya later." She put away Her book and talked with Pb about the plan.

to be concluded...

Well howd you like the chapter? You think it was a bad decision for Ray and Marceline?Can Rui be trusted? Will Ray ever find love? all the answers and more I leave to the reviews and readers lol ^^


	17. Chapter 14 part 3

Chapter 14 What the nuts part 3

Sorry I havent wrote anything in awhile since I was busy...well Not that anyone cares Here the end of the what he nuts? story.

The Group has finally reached the destroyed region of the world of OOO,So far It seems as if everything for Ray has gone to turmoil. He's been bombardered by thunder,His violent past has been revealed in a rather not-so bombastic manner and He lost Marceline for reasons she won't even explain to did'nt even care about seeint the Rising dragon Phoniex anymore,He just wanted to go home and wish this day never happened. Finn saw Ray sitting at the edge of the giant hole the Dragon Phoniex was supposed to pop out of."Hey Ray what's up dude?" Finn said as He sat beside Him."Oh...Girls,family,everything is stupidcheous right now Finn..." Ray said with a sigh as He laid back. Finn looked on into the whole."So do you think the RDP is evil Ray?" Ray chuckled and shook His head."Wow Finn You always ask if somethings evil or not. I'm pretty sure Something that spreads peace isn't evil." Ray said with a relaxed sighed and kicked a rock into the massive hole."I'm sorry man, I'm just tryin to impress..." Ray chuckled and looked at him."Princess Bubblegum?" Finn blushed and looked around."Yeah...can You help Me dude?"

Ray got up and put His hand on Finn's shoulder."Finn,Since I think of You as A LESS ANNOYING SIBLING I'll help You out." Mika threw at rock at Ray's head which bounced off at impact."Well..uh I was thinking..since I followed everyone else's advice and it did'nt work I was wondering if You can help Me.." Ray smiled and looked around and made sure that nobody was listening."Listen Finn,You keep asking for advice,magical objects and stuff like that but the only thing thats standing in Your way..is You."Finn was shocked by what Ray said and rubbed his chin."So...I have to defeat Myself! FOR PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" Finn was about to impale Himself but weas stop by Ray who took away his sword."No You Poo brain,I mean Instead of taking others advice,Be Yourself dude..and confidence chicks dig confidence." Finn smiled and stood up."I'm gonna do it!" "Yeah Finn! do it!" Finn jumped in the frantically building up the courage to tell PB how He felt."Thanks for the advice Ray I'm gonna win over Princess Bubblegum with My selfness!" Ray Rubbed the back of His head and floated in the air."Well I 'm like a star forever Shining,such as My wisdom forever flows." Finn chuckled at His corny remark."Wow dude that's cheesy with nachos." Finn said as He walked off to Princess Bubblegum's side."H-Hey Princess...I want to tell You something very important." Princess Bubblegum turned to Finn with a sweet smile that shattered all the courage He mustured up."Yes,what is it Finn?" Finn awkwardly looked around blushed."Um-...J-just whens the thing coming? the..." "Rising dragon Phoniex?" Finn smiled and snapped His finger."Yeah Yeah that." Princess Bubble gum took out a book with a bunch of scribbles and calculatons on it."Well it should be coming in the next hour so lets get ready ok?" Finn coughed into His hand and nervously walked off to tell everyone.

Mika was talking with Rui about all the crazy things She went through with Ray and the time they spent together."So Ray was all like Your A Fruit Basket,I was all Like You Have poo brain then He Said Oh Yeah and gave Me a nuggie and I was Like aww man My hair!"Rui smiled as He listened to His sister's constant ramblings almost as if He was somehow Happy to hear Her but Whenever Mika opens her mouth everyone shuts their earholes."So Vampire Boy when do You want to go on a date?" Lumpy space Princess asked Rui while poking His shoulder."Listen You seem nice and everything but...I...don't..want to date You.." Rui said as He slowly looked around."Oh It's ok...YOU know what it's not ok I just want to be happy and Your so mean and stuff like oh my glob!" Rui did'nt want to seem like a jerk to anyone so He decided to take one for the team."Ok Ok I'll go on a date with You.." Lsp suddenly stopped her tirade and smiled."Good Pick Me up tommorow and You better not Be late!" She said as she floated off to where the rest of the group faceplamed Herself and shook her head."Wow for My brother Your not very good with girls,Your not like Ray at all." Rui blushed and flew off in defeat to the summoning site of the went to find Marceline who had a umbrella over her to protect Her from the sunlight."Marceline come on it's almost time for the Dragon Phoniex to come!...Marceline You okay?" Marceline looked like she had been crying."Oh...Mika I'm coming just...let Me get ready." Mika sat next to Her friend and decided it was time for undead girl talk."Oh come on Marcy I'm like Your girlish friend now dish and 's messin up Your bread and Butter?" Marceline shrugged and turned Her head away from Mika."Ray...Its Ray ok?"."What about Ray?" Mika asked with concern in her voice."We...broke up...But for the right reasons..." Mika turned to Marceline and sighed."I know...because of what it is to BECOME vampire king right?" Marceline:*got up and started to walk to the group with Mika."To become vampire king,You must gain the love of the queen,which...He did but He has to battle My suitors to gain my hand.." Mika looked to make sure nobody was listening."Well...How many Suitors do You have?" Marceline blushed and looked away."Well theres 5...Jimmy,James...Bart,Ray...and Your other Brother...Rui."

Mika put her hand to her forehead in disbelief."Rui? Of all the-..Marcy You have to keep this secret..Ray and Rui are finally getting along and...this is the first time I actually felt like I had a family..and I don't want anything ruining it.." Marceline felt as if she had been the catalyst to everything thats happen to Ray and mMika. She saw how desperate Mika wanted to cling on the only family she had and She came to her own ugly truth,It was her fault."Don't worry Mika I promise I won't mess anything up."Mika smiled and hugged Marceline into a bear hug."thanks Marceline,I knew I could count on you." They both flew onto the spot where the Rising Dragon Phoniex was supposed to appear.."Alright evryone I calculated that the DRP's body will be here so We will be lifted by the tils everyone hang-" Suddenly the ground started to shake as a shimmering light had came cracked the ground ash surrounding the hold had become colorful and began to form a first half form the shape of a dragons Head while the other half forms the wing and body of a shined as it let out a might roar and became the legendary Rising dragon Phoniex."EVERYONE CLIMB ON!"Princess Bubblegum commanded as Finn carried her and jumped on to the Monsters back.

Everyone Jumped on as Ray took off His hoodie and put it on Marceline."W-WHAT THE STUFF ARE YOU DOING?" Ray picked her up and flew onto the back with the others."Proctecting you from the light of the beast,Here's sunglasses,I may not be your Bf anymore but I'm still your bodyguard.." Marceline looked away as everyone held on as the Dragon Phoniex took soared High into the air as It shined light all over the was awe struck by the sight."This is absolutley amzaing!,This will be a good topic at the next science convention." PB took out a book and wrote down the facts she learned." Finn scooted next to her blushing as Beemo was Filming the entire flight."Uh...Peables I gotta tell You somethin." Pb turn and smiled."Oh Yes Thank You so much Finn!,If it was'nt fro You and Your I dea I would have never gotten this information!" Pb gave Finn a kiss on the cheek as His face turned red and smiled."Y-your welcome Princess." Jake and Ray were watching from behind and gave Finn a thumbs up which He gladly gave back."Hey Look its's candy kingdom!" LSP pointed out as the RDP flew over."Hey Your right !evryone jump on the count of 3!1..2..3!" Everyone Jumped off as They waved to The RDP as He flew past the mountain regions.

Everyone floated down safley and were getting ready to leave. Rui was being tugged by LSP." Well see ya everybody,Me and Twilight here are gonna go on a date." Rui silently said help me to Ray and Mika who shrugged and waved to Him. Finn,Jake and Beemo were getting ready to depart too."Well Beemo has to make the video now." Jake Yawned and scratched his back."Yeah I gotta catch some letter zs." Lady rainicorn walked over and gave Jake a kiss on the head."I don't think I'm tired anymore." Marceline walked over to Ray who was trying His best to ignore Her."Ray I gotta talk to You...please Just hear Me out.." Ray looked away."Thers nothing to talk about Queen." The coversation got heated as everyone cirlceled aroun the couple."LOOK JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK?" Marceline grabed His arm"I'm Your Queen so YOU DO AS I SAY!" Ray's hair turned red with anger."Look there's nothing BETWEEN US SO JUST STEP OFF OKAY?" Marceline growled and pushed onto the ground with tears in Her eyes."THEN WHAT WAS WHAT HAPPENED TWO NIGHTS AGO YOU JERK WAD?"Ray blushed as did Marceline when she regained her senses releasing what she just was silent and awkwardly looking aound until Lumpy space princess broke the silence."Oh...My...Glob...DRAMA BOMB!"She said as She flailed her arms in the air.

The end.

Well how was that chapter? Dark secrets revealed!,How will this effect the estranged relationship of Marceline and Ray,Will the bond between Ray and Rui grow and strengthen for Mika's sake or will it wither and break from distrust Just tell Me what You want to Happen people!


	18. Chapter 15 prt 1

Chapter 15: IT'S LADY TIME!

Ray had been through alot in the past two days,having to deal with His family crisis,splitting up with Marceline and being pulled into a competition for Her heart and He doesnt even know about it!Last chapter It was Revealed to everyone that Ray "done the deed" with Marceline thus(even if He does'nt want it) earning the title of Vampire King but also indirectly put a bounty on Ray's head because as fate tells it Marceline has 5 more suitors. It's been a week since the Epic DRAMA BOMB exploded into everyones has been doing stuff for Marceline but only as Her servant.

Ray sits on a rock place His ad in the singles section of the crawls up from behind and pushes Ray off the rock landing on his face."Grr Mika I-...What the funk and wacky are You wearing?" Ray said in was dressed in a dark suit from head to toe,She was wearing a cresent moon shaped mask too."Behold brother...I am the DARK BITE! Cheerful totaly rad girl by day, evil stopper a night." Ray just stared blankly at His sister and shook His head."Does Rui know about this?" Mika still stood valiantly."Yes He does." "Is He ok with it?" Ray said in a deadpan voice. "Yes He is." Ray shook His head once again and stood up."Sis why are You doing this?" Mika reached in the back of Her pocket and took out a dusty old comic book." You know that there are heores in OOO but only Heroes?" Ray crossed His arms with a confused look."Yeah so what are You gettin at?" Mika did a loop in the air and struck a super hero pose."So there are no SUPER HEROES! I finally got something that I can call My own!"

"Mika The only thing I've seen You beat was a ghost knight and a the stuff makes You think You can Handle being a SUPER Hero?". Mika looked down at the ground thinking if Ray's words were true She'd have to have poo brain to think She can handle something like soon enough She grows a serious look and balls up Her fists and stands her ground."I have a iron constitution and A Kaboom costume that's why! You'll See!" Mika said as She flew away. Ray suddenly Heard a beeping on the ad He placed on the paper. He highlighted the ad and noticed that It was a princess who answer His desperate plea."Woohoo! I gots a Princess! who is it!" He open its send list and saw the name of the princess,It was Dr. Princess. Ray could'nt think of why some one as smart as Her would want to date a goober brain like Him but then again He thought beggers can't be choosers and settled with it."Alright! It's LADY TIME!" He stood awkwardly as He looked around."I...guess it only works when Finn and Jake do it..." Ray sped of to the castle and looked for His best clothes. He got into His best suit and put on see-through- glasses and looked at His hair which was yellowish-orange from multi tasking."Hmm...I don't wanna look stupid...professional!" He wraps His hair in a pony tail and did one final review of His apperance."Oh right,Can't forget my sword." He picked up the now half blade of necron and was on His way to the Rock people's Hospital. He got there in a matter of a couple of hours.

Ray went up to the counter and rang the bell waiting for assistance to come. Soon after a Rock Nurse came to the counter."Hello and welcome to The Rock Hospital,May I help You?" Ray fixed His glasses and Fixed His hair one last time."Yeah...um is Doctor Princess Here? We got a date today." Rock nurse took a good look at Ray and giggled."Oh Your Her date, I'll go get Her. One minute okay?" Ray sat by the desk and waited for a good 5 minutes."Um...hi Ray." Ray looked up and His mouth went agape as His date appeared before Princess was wearing a black dress, Her hair was let down reaching to Her back and Her glasses was out Showing Her eyes."U-Uh...Hey ...You look buzzubs."Doctor Princess looked around blantly."Um...I'll take that as a complement and say thank You. You rather fetching yourself Ray,I did'nt know You wore glasses." Ray blushed from Her complement and rubbed his cheek."Oh these? Um...there My reading glasses..I wanted to look good so I thought why not?" Doctor Princess gave Him a warm smile and walked tothe door."Well lets get going ok?" Ray quickly got up and opening the door for Her."Right this way Princess." Doctor Princess Giggled and walked outside."Oh I'm not really a Princess,Its a surname." Ray and walked off together as A mysterious figure was hanging to aa tree following them."So...He's Ray...THE VAMPIRE KING? No...So Marceline Will be Mine!" The figure jumped from tree to tree following the couple. Mika a.k.a The Dark Bite was listening on the Mysterious figure and decided to follow them.

Well thats the first half,I'm kinda having writer's block and not coming up with much ideas,so I need You guy s to tell how to shake the story up alittle.


	19. Chapter 15 prt 2

Chapter 15 part 2: The date with destiny and disaster

Ray and are on their way to the refined restaurant inthe candy Kingdom,The Candy bar, As a mysterious persueror follows them as Mika or "The Dark Bite" follows the mysterious got and Himself and table and ordered.A candy corn waitress came with two menus."Hello My name is Candace and I'll be helping You,What will You order today sir?". Ray smiled and looked over the menu and saw His one most favorite candy of all,The Jaw Breaker."Um...Can I have a Jaw breaker with a side of choclate fondue please?" Candace smile and wrote down the order."And what will You have ?" Candace asked with a pleasant smile."Such a selection,I'll have the Bubblegum soda with Low-fat gummy worms." Candace taped the order onto the window of the kitchen as she greeted more looked around thinking of a conversation starter."So uh...Dr.P,what made You want to answer My singles ad?" Dr. Princess chuckled and swirled Her finger on the table."Oh,Well...I was just interested Ya know besides I've always had a thing for You..."Ray blushed and His hair changed to a light pink."R-really now? How long has been a secret?" Dr. Princess smiled and turned Her head to the right to avoid eye contact with Him.

"Well Do You remember the annual Tea party a few Years back?When all the Princesses Met You?"(chapter 5). Ray thought long and hard about it and remembered."Oh Yeah I remeber that,It was smoofin awesome. You wanted to ask Me a few questions but I could'nt answer them." Dr Princess sighed and moved Hair out of her face."Yes but back then...Everyone just wanted You for Your looks and What You could do to show off to their friends..I wanted to be different...I wanted to know the real Ray." She said as she looked into His eyes leaved Ray bewildered by her leaned to the table dooofor a kiss as Ray just sat there like a statue watching her until someone kicked open the door and showed a very angry man face."RAY THE VAMPIRE KING! SHOW YOURSELF!" Everyone looked at Ray and as she awkwardly sat back in Her seat."So,You and Marceline..." Ray shook out of His Paraylasis and came to His senses."N-no We broke up and went our seperate ways and...aw spit man." Ray got up out of the table and walked to the mystreious person."Who are you You frikken Cupcake!" "Hey!" A cupcake man screamed from the back of the looked back and apologized and turned His attentions to the masked annoyence.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I am a rival for Marceline's Heart! I am suitor #1! James!" James had had short hair,a dark red shirt with the logo"Elegant sinner" on the front,He had baggy jeans and hi top raised His finger and pointed it to Ray." I'm the only suitor for Marceline and You filty bildrat Ray! Your-" Ray immediatly uppercuted James out of the restaraunt and took off His suit and put His glasses in His pocket."It's time I shut Your kissin-hole You dandilion!" Ray was immediatrly countered by James with a slash of His sword."Oh man No fair!" Ray said with a frustrated grunt."All fair in love...and..uh..hang on..." Ray immediatly took the oppurtunity to kick the sword from His hand and push Him to the ground."War You Moron!" Ray said. Suddenly He was kicked in the back by shadows of James."What? Oh come on His shadows can atack too?" James stood up laughing,His eyes were red and He had a shadowy aura formed around him."James Frames! attack!" The shadow replicas attack Ray from every corner,one blow after another came flying at looked Like Ray's clock was up until A handful of Replicas were destroyed by ice shards,He only knew one sibling who can pull off ice attacks."Stand back from My awesome friend You troglodite!" The Dark Bite jumped down from the restraunt's balcony and fell flat on Her Had a tear coming but sucked it up."I...uh ment to do that!" She said trying to save face."Wow Candy Dinner and a show!" One of the candy people said in the crowd.

"Mi-Dark Bite get out of Here!" Ray said stumbling onto His feet."Nonsense citizen! I will beat Him up and He'll at Home sick with a case of broken Jaw!" James growled with utter regret."Curse You Ray!, You found out My weakness!" James said as He withdrew His Shadow frames. Ray's hair changed to a confused purple."Weakness? You mean being tlked to with someone Who has a ego the same size as You?" James pounded the grounded and kicked it in frustration."Don't play Poo Brain with Me! I can never Hit a girl! It's against My gentleman's code!" Ray smirked with a dirty look in His eye."Dark Bite beat the stuff out of Him!" Dark Bite cracked Her knuckles and Her ring shined a blue light."Nun-nun-nun-NUNCHUCKS!" Mika exclaimed as she pulled out Ice nunchucks from Her ring as James backed away cowaring in fear. Dark Bite bashed James repeatedly in the face pummeling him into the ground. Ray was satisfied with the injuries Mika inflicted on Him and Held Her back. James coughed and heled His sides as His hair covered His black eye." Fine..Your the better man Ray, I kneel in defeat..now You may beat Me to death". Ray shook His head and helped James up to His feet." Naw Dude I only Had My sist- Friend kick Your Hams because You would'nt listen." James looked away and brushed the hair out of His face."Well sorry bout the whole trying to kill you thing...I can admit I got the stuff beaten out of Me." Ray shrugged and patted James back aand put His hand out."So...we easy pasey?" James sighed and took Rays hand and shook it."Lemon greazy." The crowd surrounding the two clapped as Ray made a new ally."But beware Ray for the are 4 more like Me fighting You for Marceline's hand." Ray gave Him a confused look and scratched the back of His head."Well listen about that,Marcy and I-" James flew off before He could get another word in."I'll be Helping you from now on! Good luck vampire king!" James shouted as He disappeared into the night."Arnt...together anymore.." poked Ray's shoulder and He slowly turned around to look at Her as She looked very upset."Oh uh...Hi Dr.P. Uh...pretty cool date huh?" Ray tried to lighted the mood with a joke but to no avail."Why did'nt You tell Me You were with Marceline?, I can't belive You Ray I'm leaving!" Ray tried to explain the situation to but She already stormed was left alone in the street,The moolight shinning on Him as He floated and sat on air. Mika came along in Her normal clothes and floated by Ray."Heya bro...What's wrong looks You need to take a poo." She chuckled and Ray flew away from Her."Just leave Me alone Mika,I got to much stuff to deal with." Mika sped up and flew beside Him."Oh You mean the rivals for Marceline-" The siblings both stopped in their tracks as Ray sternly looked aty Her and She covered Her mouth."Mika...How do You know about the those guys?.."

Mika looked at Ray with sorry eyes."Well...About a week ago...during the whole Rising phoniex dragon adventure..Marceline told Me that...You...as Vampire king...would Have to defeat the 5 rivals for Her heart." A grey vein showed up on Ray's forehead."And You Didn't tell Me? what the cabbage Mika?" Mika looked away as Her hair changed to blue."I-I'm sorry Ray..she said not tell You and She thought If You guys broke up they would back off.." Ray sighs and tries to calm down."look..I-I'm sorry Mika,It's You I should be yelling at." Ray gives Mika a hug and flies yells out to Ray"Hey wherre Ya goin?". Ray turned around and gave Her a serious look."To Marceline's House! SHE'S GOT SOME PLAININ TO DO!" Ray flew off to Marceline's to get the truth on whats really going on.

Thats another chapter I havent written in so long,Since no one was reviewing I thought nobody was that schools over Ill have more time Write and powder My nose lol now please review and tell what I can do to improve.


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I'm not Your Boyfriend!

Ray Had been through a bad luck gorge for the past had been beaten,Lost 2 potential gfs and found out He's being hunted down by a group who wants to take his title and become Vampire King and take Marceline's decied He was tired of following a path without directions so He went to the one person who can explain this whole mess to Him,Marceline. Ray stop at the semi-macabre residence inthe dusted Himself off,fixed His hair and took a deep breath as He knocked on the door. Marceline open the door with guitar axe in hand."Oh..Hey Ray what's up?" She floated aside and let Ray in. Ray:*floated in and looked at Marceline with stern eyes."Marceline do You know anything about these guys trying to kill Me? they say they're Your "other suitors" He said with a tone and a fold of His arms. Marceline froze as if She was caught commiting a crime.

Marceline sighed and floated down into Her couch."Well,I guess Theres no point in hiding it anymore..."She put Her Axe-guitar on the side and patted the seat next to Her signaling Ray to come over which He did."So This is what Happened...After I became Vampire Queen Ireturned to the Night-o-sphere to make people respect My authority. My Dad was thrilled but He was mad that I did'nt have a King,after all What's a Queen without Her King? My Dad got 5 of the most eligable Vampires to marry Me,Theres James who You defeated already ,Jimmy , Bartz,You...and Rui." Ray sighed when He heard His brother's name, many emotions swelled up inside of knew of this so why did'nt He atleast warn Ray?" So We are all fighting for Your Love?" Marceline sighed and rubbed Her forehead."No I mean They're fighting for My Heart not My love." Ray was shocked to hear this revelation.

"Your Heart? Dude thats grody!" Ray shivered at the very thought of gore."Well I'm the most powerful Vampire around OOO...if They become king They eat My heart tha contains My powers...and Become and unstoppable force... Unlike anything anyone Has seen."Ray sighed."I'm Your guardian..I won't let that happen...I gotta go talk to Rui..see Ya Marcy." Ray flew out the window as Marceline watched Him disappear into the foggy arrived at The candy Kingdom and Was suprised to find Lumpy Space Princess roaming the halls."Rui? Rui? Where are You We have a da- Ray Have You seen Rui anywhere?" Ray looked around for an exit out of thecoversation and noticed Rui Hiding in the shadows."Uh...Sorry LSP I did'nt but try the fields,I'm sure He's there." LSP scoffed and floated off as Rui's camoflogue came undone."Thanks Ray,You really saved My bacon." Ray made sure nobody was around."Rui...why didnt You tell Me that You were in a fight for Marceline's heart? Stealing My gf dude? not cool..I thought we were homies." Rui sighed and patted Ray's back." Ray I dropped out of the fight...Marceline and You are Like Bread and who ever Is defeated Must serve under the current Vampire King and that's You." Ray smirked at this sudden spill of information. He thought about what He could do with His new minions until Rui shook Him out of His daydream.

"Ray...I need Your Help, it's LSP I need You to get that lumpy monkey off My back!" Rui said in anger. Ray leaned back as He watched His older sibling throw a hissy fit."Well here I was thinkin Your a lady its that bad why don't You just tell Her You don't like Her?" Rui sighed and rubbed His temple trying to regain His senses."I tried,believe Me I did but She won't take no for an answer! I need Your help! Tell LSP in the nicest way possible that I want no relationship whatsoever with Her."Ray agreed to Help Rui He decied to go get info on Lsp by going to Princess Bubblegum. Ray went to PB's lab and saw that Bubblegum was performing experiments and writing equations."Hey Proibles whats up?" Ray said as He floated in and stood beside Her."Oh Hello Ray,what brings You here?" Ray took out a note book with a little snail that was for some reason waving at something,although He didn't notice."I need some info on LSP and Her past Bfs." Princess Bubblegum put down Her test tubes and beakers and though about LSP's romantic Bubblegum thought carefully and long and looks at Ray."Well,Lumpy Space Princess did'nt have that many bfs,and Most of them ended up breaking up with Her and It never ended well.." Ray wrote down His plan already."Thanks Princess now I gotta make some brainy plans." Ray said as He flew out of Her lab and flew into the fields looking for LSP.

Ray finds LSP in the field wandering and looking for Rui. She notices Ray and floats up to Him."Ray You werer wrong,Rui's not here." LSP said with a attitude. Ray sighed and rubbed the back of His head and looked around."Um...Yeah about that...LSP...Rui wants absolutley nothing to do with You.." Lsp looked like She was on the verge of tears but tried to hold it in."Its...Watever I don't care...You know what its not ok! I thought someone actually liked Me but They always leave Me!" Ray looked down feeling bad then realized something."Hey LSp...I'm sorry for Rui running over Your feelings but what If I said I had a better guy for You?" LSP sniffed and wiped Her tears."R-really? cause that would be totally bombastic of You Ray." Ray takes out His radio and calls up James who immediatly showed up. "Yes King?" James said as He appeared."I need a favor,Go out with My friend Lsp." James looked at LSP and Then back to Ray."Look I know I tried to kill You but..." Ray gave Him the evil eye."Don't make me get my sister to kickk your cans again." James sighed and Held out His hand to Lsp and Lsp gladly took as They both flew into the Lumpy Space.

Well I know this was pretty short chapter but I'm having writers block ^^'


	21. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Nobody's perfect

Ray and Marceline were discussing the whole war over Her heart in the central plaza of the Candy kingdom."Hey Ray it's nice to be out here with You again." Marceline said as She was sucking the shades of red off strawberries." Like wise,We finally get some time away from the drama of this whole"Dudes are gonna dine on Your heart"Biz." Ray said as he Bit down into a chuckled and smiled."Ray You remember that old teddy bear I used to carry around with Me before the Great mushroom war?" Ray stopped biting on the Jawbreaker to answer Marceline's question."Oh right...That rag-tag beat up bearI forgot about that,You still hold on to that thing?" Ray asked as He took another bite into the jawbreaker. Marceline's facial expression changed to a depressed look."Nah...My psycho ex Ash took it behind My back and sold for a magic rose..That was almost as bad as My Dad eating My fries.." Marceline sighed and looked down into the table as Ray watched feeling as Kind as He was He patted Marceline's shoulder." I'm sorry Marcy, I'd never eat Your fries,now if They were curly fries thats a different story." Ray laughed as Marceline slowly went along with it. Marceline looked up at Ray with a smile." Thanks Ray, You always knew how toget My stick outta the mud." Ray and Marceline chuckled and looked around as things began to get uncomfortable.

Ray decided to get up and Buy some more strawberries for Him and Marceline. He went up to the merchant and took out some gold coins."I'd like a pound of berries please." The merchant's eyes widen and jaw dropped as He patted His face."Thats alot a NUTS!" He said as Ray gave Him a confused merchant took the coins and poured a pound of berries into a bag and Handed it to Ray."Thank You very much buddy! YOU WANT FRIES WITH THAT?" He said escastically with Ray slowly floating away from Him and moves back to Marceline."I got more "s" berries" Ray said as He floated into His seat and passed some berries to chuckled and siphoned the red shades of the berries one by looked at Marceline with facsination,She always knew something about Him but never vice versa. He did'nt want Her to think that He was trying snoop in on Her biz and decided to stay quiet."So Marcy Whos the next guy trying to off Me?" She wondered who was next."Well You took care of James...so next is Jimmy.I should warn You that Jimmy uses Your feeling to beat You,You know messing with Your world view." Ray chuckled valiantly and relaxed."Oh please I'm not that vunerable,besides what kinda goober uses emotions as a weapon? Marceline got up and stretched."Well He 's getting late,Ill see ya when Your fight styarts or whatever!" Marceline flew off into the air back to Her cave. Ray got up and brought what was left of the berries with Him until He saw a old beaten up bear doll on the merchants stand."No way..." Ray thought as He appraoched the doll,He quickly realized that the bear was Marcelines!

Ray quickly bought the bear and flew merchant watched as Ray left and took out a holophone."SIR...HE LEFT WITH THE BEAR!" a sillouehte of the figure appear on the screen with a menacing grin."Excellent My friend now You can get your reward...Jimmy..out." Ray flew into His room at the candy kingdom and took out some sewing and knitting spent the night foxong Marceline's bear for Her.A few hours into the night He finally completed the bear."Now...thats totally bizzubs.." Ray passed out on the counter and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on His face. Jimmy flew into the window and jumped into the room."Perfect,Just as planned..now..lets get emotional Ray.." Jimmy turned into a vapor Like form and went into Ray's head. Once He was in He was surround by pathways and doors. Jimmy went around a large path and came upon a giant door with a sign on the knob engraved "current dream". Jimmy walked in and was blinded by a flash of the light dimmed,He was greeted with a pleasant landscape. A Hill covered with foilage as far as the eye can see,animals and monsters playing and fighting,and Last He saw a a group of people in the distance. He got closer to the group as He slithered trough the animals. He hid behind a Giant Marshmellow and heard the soft melody of a banjo. He saw Ray who was sing to Marceline as Princess Bubblegum and Finn were sitting watching them ontop of Jake and Lady Rainicorn who were swaying to the melodic sound."Why are there so Many songs about Moonlight? Many belive that its cool sight but never realize that the starrs shine in the night." Jimmy even almost started to sway because of the music." Thats's it now to start wrecking dreams and create some tramtic nightmares!"

To be continnued. Sorry for the short chapter guys,I'm kinda running low on ideas ^^' Please review and no flames ^^


	22. Im sick of it

I'm sorry for this may be the last time I writte anymore of my stories,I know My story "Ray the vampire" has it flaws but You know I still tried My best to deliver a good story worth reviewing,I never thought I would get so much critisicism from the people that actually inspired Me to wrtrite my sotry,I even got the stuff layed on Me by people who hasn't even wrote fanfics yet yet they have profiles!( I'm lookin at You David Fenta a.k.a Unbias3d) All I ever wanted to do was make an enjoyable story that I came up with after days almost weeks of planning for people to enjoy but All I got was spam and rejection like always and broke Me down down and made Me wanna give up so thank You very much.


	23. I'm back

Due the the response of My resignation of My work I've decided that I will continue In My story no matter How negative the reviews a update from Me soon and thank You very much for everyone thoughts.


	24. Chapter 17 pt 2

After some well thought out thinking and having some time for myself I've decided to continue My stories whether or not I'll get biased reviews or good ones because its My story and I know it has flaws but I can work and better myself. Here's part 2 of Nobody's perfect.

Jimmy had made His way into Ray's subconsious and has infiltrated His dream to try and finish Him off." Woah.. His dreams are really spazzed out." Jimmy had made it onto the stage back the ground was shaken by Ray's outside started to bounce around the scenery as Ray moved and before He knew it He hit the sky itself! As Jimmy flew down the ground Hitting it hard He start to question what was going on."Wait...I see whats going on..I'm not of this world,So whatever I feel here is real!" Jimmy Immediatly cleared the stage as Marceline was blown off the stage and Ray jumped away dodging the blast."Dude wh"y the stuff are You bite blocking Me?" Ray said as He threw His banjo to the side. Jimmy let out a hardy laugh as He set His hands on fire making a grey flame." The only way You'll get Marceline is in Your dreams Ray! And This dream Is about to become Your worst Nightmare!" Jimmy plunged His hands deep into the ground opened a dark abyss releasing Ray's deepest and darkess fears. The bright clear sky darkemed as clouds swarmed together creating a perfect thunderstorm,The serene peaceful background was bathed in evil as monsters and evil doers came out of every hiding place in the land and surrounded Ray.

In the real world The sun has already risen and The castle staff was out and about the castle. Peppermint Butler saw Ray's door opened and decied to wake Him up for the morning. He went inside and shook the vampire's sunken head." Ray it's time to get up, Ray wake UP FOOL!" The Peppermint Butler said as He shook Ray's head around. He soon noticed a dark aura around His cranium and decied to call Princess Bubblegum. She examined Ray as throughly as possible the noticed a flow of aura coming from His ears."Hello whats this? It seems either Ray was thinking too hard or a evil figure has entered His Mind! Peppermint Butler! summon Finn,Jake and *sigh* Marceline Here at once." A Hour later The trio came to the kingdom and circled around Ray. Princess Bubblegum had Placed Ray on the bed and rubbed His head."It seems Like He was put under a trace of sorts.I tried everything but He won't awake." Marceline noticed the darkness eminating from His ear and Her eyes widened."Oh No..Guys We have to go into Ray's mind." Finned walked up with excitment as He always does whenever Adventure is involed." Ok Marcy, So Do We go to sleep Like We did when We searched Your memories?" Finn said as He took out the magic dust from their previous adventure. Jake groaned and looked away."Aww man I kinda had My fill Of this dream biz." Marceline sighed and folded Her arms."We and I mean all of us are going." She turned Her head to Jake and morphed Her face into a ghastly wolves face."ANY OBJECTIONS JAKE?" Jake quickly ran behind Finn in fear of Marceline." N-No Objections from Me Im solid with this!" He said as He put up a fake smile." Alright Then, Dreamicos Entericos!" Marceline said. The Trio then turned into multi-colored vapor and vanished into Rays Listening hole.

They past through a multicolored vortex that traveresed through Ray's Memories,feelings and inner desires until they finally reach The dream dome."Woah Dude This place Shabobi! So This is what Ray thinks about all the time..." Jake said with astonishment. Finn walked around and beat up some of the monsters around the battlefield."This is Banaza! No wonder Ray always goes on Awesome Adventures!" Marceline looked around and noticed that something was up."Uh...Guys.. Ray isn't dreaming..He's having a nightmare...a very bad one." They looked on a horrid nightmare seeing mosnters,Thunderstorms and everything imaginable...but wheres Ray?

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Ray the Vampire Chapter 17 part 3: I'm Me

Hey guys sorry I was gone for so long ,I can't believe its been a year since I wrote anything well I'm sorry to My friends here on the site and while I'm at I'll say I'm back for good! Now to close the chapter on this bad boy!

Ray was floating through absolute darkness." Uh..What the..where am I?" He tried to balance Himself but ended up floating and spinning in utter blackness. " Uh..man..I'm gonna through up in My mind..Sick!" He hurled out a load and continued traveling until He was suddenly grabbed by a unknown entity."Well I'm glad We finally get to Meet eh Ray?" laughter echoed throughout the void and a faced suddenly showed iself." H-Hey..Who are You?..Why am I here? And What are You doing in My Mind!"

"Well I told You already..I'm your WORST NIGHTMARE ! and besides this brain was all darkness before I even stepped foot in here." Ray struggled to break free but Jimmy's constrictor grip around Him grew tighter."Well I think Your friends are Here to try and save You." Jimmy's hand illuminated and created a orb like projector showing Finn ,Jake, Marceline and Mika fighting their way to the Epicenter of Ray's mind.

"Guys!, Let them go whoever You are!" Ray said furiously." You in no position to give orders "Vampire King!" or should I say "soon to be dethroned King!" Jimmy opened a flaming pit and threw Ray in. Ray feel onto the hot, scorching ground and Immediately got up."W-what is this place?" Ray became afraid, as if He had just gotten into a room and everything He had wanted to avoid was in there." Oh don't tell Me You forgot everything didn't You? This is the place We all Met, and Where You were reborn..welcome back to The Night-o-sphere!"

Meanwhile back in the battle zone that used to be Ray's mind Finn, Jake and co finally got to the center of Their friend's mind. Finn noticed the large gaping hole with fire spewing out of it." Hey guys check this out, It's all fire and junk down here." Marceline looked down and realized what Jimmy was doing, a terrified look appeared on Her face.: There's no Time We have To Go!" Marceline flew down as fast as she could with Finn and Jake following Her. Ray was looking the memory. He noticed His body on a slab in the middle of a room, It was pale blue like He was and His hair was jet lack not showing any color like it usually does.. This was when He was human." Is the catalyst ready yet?" said a unknown voice. A hooded figure showed up and examined Ray's body." Yes..He is perfect.. Much better than the other five." "The other five?..who is-" Ray looked down and saw a body on the floor drained of all life. It was Jimmy."Now Let us Implant the Rainisphere Shard." Hooded figures held Ray down and took a colorful glowing piece of glass and struck it onto the center of His scalp. After a few moments Ray's eyes and air lit up like fireworks. The light was so powerful the Hooded beings evaporated. Ray seemed unstoppable until One figure took off His hood and revealed Himself. He looked like Ray..almost a older version of Him. " Forgive Me My son..Inaedifco!"

The man created a large barrier around Ray and trapped Him in a capsule like prison." He's to dangerous to stay here..send Him to OOO at Once!" The man ordered. The memory started to become fuzzy and eventually disappeared." No..No Wait I want to more!" Jimmy appeared and walked beside Him."What is there to know?.. Your something special Ray." Ray grabbed Jimmy by His collar and shook Him." What Is This? Why are You showing Me this Stuff? WHO ARE YOU?" Jimmy saw Marceline and co coming." Well if it isn't The vampire queen. I guess The cat is out of the bag huh?" Jake sniffed around" There's a cat?, Where?" Jimmy chuckled. And pushed away from Ray. " So Marcy Should I tell Ray why You REALLY keep Him around? What's Really His Purpose?" Marceline looked away and wiped a oncoming tear away." Jimmy please..don't." Ray looked at Marceline ."Marcy..what's going on?.."

"I'll tell You what's going on My friend. You are nothing more then a slave, a servant a simple lab rat Handed over By Your Own Father!" Ray backed away and rubbed His head." My..My dad..but..He's gone… Rui said He and Mom died Protecting us.." Jimmy grinned and laughed evilly in Ray's face." And You really believed Him? He helped Your dad Get You into The night-o- sphere. You and Your sister are just main components for something Bigger then You can Imagine!" Finn took out His sword while Jake Hoped on His shoulder." What are You talking about You Punk Butt?" Jimmy sighed and fixed His composure. " I'll put it simply for You philistines then. Ray is a soul collector, His whole reason Was to Collect the souls on OOO for Power of The Night-o-sphere. They also thought of war so He was sent as A body guard for Ms. Marceline." Ray punched Jimmy to The ground. "That's Not true, I'm a Hero!" Jimmy stumbled up off the ground smirking at Ray." believe whatever You want. What I'm saying is the truth. Now onto The Ranisphere shards Implanted in Your head along with Your sister's. Jake looked on in confusion." Rainisphere shards? I think Lady Rainicorn Told Me about those." " Yes.. The Rainisphere ..The orb that gives Rainicorns their power to fly..phase things in and out of their bodies. And most importantly they gain energy from Light!". Ray looked at His hair." ..Is that Why I can walk in sunlight and junk.. and My hair changes color?..because of the shard?" Jimmy nodded approving the answer." Also The main Reason Your here is to..Exterminate all Rainicorn Kind." Jake gasped then growled at Jimmy" I swear if You touch Lady.." Ray grew angry He wondered what was with all The secrets? But mostly He was mad at Jimmy, for Hurting His friends, Invading His mind and most of all Making Marceline cry."Everyone get out of My mind now.." Jake and Finn grabbed Marceline and rushed out.

Ray's eye glowed with a colorful light" Jimmy I have to thank You..You showed Me My past..who I am. But there's something You got wrong." Jimmy was frightened as His skin began to burn and flake away from the light." I'm no one's servant, I'm no one's slave, I'm Ray The vampire . I'm Me." Light grew brighter and brighter as He stepped closer to Jimmy who evaporated in the light. Ray sat down rubbing His head trying to mentally process all the information that was just thrown in His face..He was afraid of what people thought of Him what Jake, lady, Pb Finn and everybody would see Him as now.H E didn't want to wake up because either He'd be going into a nightmare.


End file.
